All I ever wanted
by Anime-Angel38
Summary: Dumbledore ist nicht, wer er zu sein scheint. Harry entdeckt etwas über sich selber, lernt seine Eltern kennen, verliebt sich in Draco Malfoy...Dazu erfährt Harry die Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit, machte neue Bekanntschaften, neue Verbündete und entdec


All I ever wanted

Warning: Slash, Shônen Ai, Depri, HP/DM, Fehler, schlechter Schreibstil... usw

/.../ Harry Gedanken

/.../ Dracos Gedanken

"..." normal reden

#...# andere Sprachen (menschliche)

'...' Parsel, Basilisken- & Drachensprache

Flashbacks Rückblicke

...Was to not be alone anymore...

Lautlos seufzend setzte der Junge-der-lebt seinen Weg durch Hogwarts fort, in Gedanken bei der eben geschehenen Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, - was an sich ja nichts Neues war.

Er war alleine durch die Gänge gezogen, und wie es der Zufall wollte, war ihm Malfoy mit Zabini entgegen gekommen.

Es fing wie immer an.

Flashback

Die Luft schien zu knistern, als sich die beiden Jugendlichen gegenüber standen.

Es schien direkt vor Hitze zu flimmern, als sich die beiden Führer der ach so gegensätzlichen Häuser gegenüber standen.

"Malfoy", unterdrückte Wut, Abscheu... Hitze...

"Potter", Hass, Abscheu, Wut, ... Klirrende Kälte...

Zabini grinste leicht.

Er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass die beiden früher oder später zusammenfinden würden.

"So ganz ohne Schlammblut und das Wiesel? Hast du keine Angst? Oh nein...", gespielt entsetzt sah er ihn an. "Sie haben doch nicht etwa begriffen, wie nutzlos und was für ein Abschaum du bist, dass sie abgehauen sind...? Haben dich deine Freunde hintergangen...? Armes, kleines Pottychen..."

"Ach, halt doch's Maul, Frettchen" -graue Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen- "Ich habe immerhin Freunde, - Du weißt ja nicht einmal was das Wort bedeutet."

/Er sagt gar nichts dagegen, wie ich sie genannt habe...? Kein 'Wag es ja nicht, sie noch einmal so zu nennen' ... Was ist mit Potter los/

/Um genau zu sein... ICH weiß nicht, was das Wort bedeutet... Denn ich hatte nie welche... ... Aber... Wieso Abschaum...? So haben mich auch.../ er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, was ihm auch gelang.

"Potter, wie kannst du es wagen, MICH, Draco Malfoy, ein Frettchen zu nennen...?"

Blaise Zabini, bis eben noch unbeteiligter Zuschauer, konnte nicht mehr und brach in Lachen aus.

"Ihr kicher müsstet euch mal sehen lach "

Draco murmelte etwas, dass wie, 'Wie ist der nach Slytherin gekommen? Der versaut noch unser ganzes Image'... Womit er gar nicht so falsch lag.

"Ihr zieht euch ja fast schon mit den Blicken aus... lach Ihr landet demnächst bestimmt noch zusammen im Bett...", Zabini grinste beide überlegen an.

Dracos Wangen wurden abwechselnd leicht rosa und dann wieder leichenblass.

Sein Mund klappte auf und zu, ohne dass ein Wort herauskam.

Harry hätte sicherlich gelacht, wäre er nicht selber so geschockt.

Er brach als erster die Stille.

"Ich und Malfoy? Tickst du noch ganz sauber?

Wegen diesem gottverdammten Arschloch hier, hocke ich in Gryffindor fest, anstatt in Slytherin! Hätte ich diesen Kerl niemals kennen gelernt, wäre ich jetzt in Slytherin, und Cedric und Sirius noch am Leben.

Ich könnte mich amüsieren, anstatt täglich eine Maske aufzusetzen - Ich könnte ICH sein!", In dem Moment wurde dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen klar, was er gesagt hatte, er schlug sich eine Hand auf den Mund, die Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, und er machte er zwei Schritte rückwärts, bevor er sich umdrehte und losrannte.

Hinter sich ließ er zwei vollkommen verwirrte Slytherins, deren Weltbild gerade vollkommen durcheinander geraten war.

Flashback Ende

Und nun lief er seit gut einer Stunde durch Hogwarts, überlegend, wie er das rückgängig machen könnte...

Und wie er sich verhalten sollte, wie sich die Slytherins verhalten würden... Würde es beim Abendessen die ganze Schule wissen...? Oder blieb es ein Geheimnis...?

Erneut seufzend straffte sich Harry und beschloss seine Gedanken erst mal auf was anderes zu richten.

Zum Beispiel die in der Winkelgasse bestellten Tiere.

Zwei Hunde, 4 Schlangen, 2 Panther, 3 Frettchen, 3 Wölfe und 40 wunderschöne Pferde. Vollblüter und Mustangs. Kleinere und Größere, aller möglichen Rassen.

Er hatte genug vom Alleine sein. Nun ja... Kurzerhand hatte er sich seine Lieblingstiere bestellt... Genug Geld hatte er ja - Das seiner Eltern UND das, dass Sirius ihm überschrieben hatte - das Vermögen der Blacks. Nun ja, zumindest ein großer Teil dessen.

Und zig Bücher.

Über Tierhaltung, Schwarze und weiße Magie, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore, ein paar Romane, und -Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche-Band1-13, Bücher über Tränke, über Trankzutaten, über Schlangen, Drachen & Basilisken, über magische Gegenstände, das Hellsehen, Runen, Arithmetik und über das Beschützen vor magischen Wesen und Bannkreise (was sie sind, wie man sie spannt...). Er hatte auch Tränkebücher bestellt, die Tränke beinhalteten, die Blockaden lösten, und einem die eigene Herkunft offenbarten.

Zum Vergnügen hatte er die Romane, und Bücher darüber, wie man Räume um vielfaches vergrößerte, sowohl in der Höhe als auch Breite, wie man den Himmel an die eigene Decke zauberte, wie man Schlösser mit Hilfe der Magie baute (verboten, da man schwarze Magie braucht und sehr viel. Letzte, der es versuchte, ist tot) und die Natur beeinflusste.

Letztlich noch ein Buch über den Haushalt (Abwasch-zauber, usw.) und über Animagi.

Er würde Jahre lang Lesen können... Oh ja... Natürlich hatte er sich Zusatzlektüren für alle Unterrichtsfächer besorgt.

Und er wusste auch schon, wo er dass alles machen wollte...

Wo er zaubern und Tränke brauchen konnte, ohne dass Dumbledore es bemerkte oder das Zaubereiministerium es registrieren konnte.

Ein Ort, wo nur er, Voldemort, und seine Schlangen hinkonnten.

Ein Ort, wo er alle Tiere sicher verstecken konnte.

Mit einem Grinsen ging er in das Klo der maulenden Myrthe.

'Öffne dich!'

Der Wasserhahn verschob sich samt Becken und gab den Weg auf die Röhre frei.

Lächelnd rutschte Harry die Rutsche hinunter.

Unten angekommen, benutzte er notgedrungen seinen Zauberstab, da nichts zu erkennen war.

"Candela lux", mehrere Kerzen erschienen, schwebend, und verbreiteten sanftes Licht.

Mit einem kurzen Blick bestätigte sich Harrys Vermutung.

Der Steinhaufen löschte das Licht.

"annullare", Aus dem Zauberstab kam ein Helles Licht, dass den Steinhaufen umfing und binnen Sekunden Pulverisierte... Ohne, dass Gesteine umherflogen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, ging Harry über den Staub, der nun den Boden bedeckte, hinweg... Und hielt sich die Nase zu.

Eilends machte er eine allumfassende Bewegung und Sprach "oder feniculum", sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel, und prompt verschwand der Verwesungsgestank.

Aber der Geruch nach Fenchel war auch noch nicht das Wahre...

/Erdbeere...? Nee... Ehm... Lavendel, Lilie, Rose oder Zimt...?... Lavendel.../

"Odor casia."

"So... und hier muss auch noch mehr Licht rein. Also... Ja,... Da sind ja Fackeln, schön.

Wie hieß das doch gleich...? Ah ja, genau!

Fax flamma" und schont leuchteten von den Seiten her Flammen.

"Ok... Eine Leiche wollen wir hier drinnen nicht. Corpus incendium"

Der Basilisk ging in Flammen auf.

/Wundervoll... Was noch...? .../

"apparere Bibliotheca", geistig stellte er sich seinen Bücherschrank vor, der auch sofort erschien.

"Na bitte..." Eilig überflog er die Titel, bis er den richtigen hatte.

Er klappte es auf, blätterte es durch und hatte den gesuchten Spruch.

"cinis abscedere", die übriggeblieben Asche verschwand.

/Erst mal das Buch über den Haushalt.../

Er klappte sein Buch zu, und holte ein anderes raus.

"Pulvis aboriri!", eine allumfassende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, ein kleiner Schlenker, und schon war alles staubfrei. Auch der Rest des Gesteins war verschwunden.

"Wundervoll. Weiter geht's. Das Wasser..." (ihr erinnert euch...? Diese Wassertunnel, die es in der Kammer gab...?)

"Aqua putus." Das Wasser reinigte sich.

"ædificatio accretio maxima"

Mit staunen sah er zu, wie sich alles rasend schnell alles vergrößerte... Er konnte gar nicht mehr das andere Ende erkennen... Da nickte er und senkte den Stab.

Die Decke schien Kilometer entfernt, genauso wie das andere Ende des Raumes... Nun ja, wie alle Enden... Er stand so ungefähr in der Mitte.

Eilig tauschte er das Buch.

"Natura germinare", fröhlich betrachtete er, wie sich der Boden erneuerte, der Steinboden verschwand... Und weit hinten konnte er erkennen, wie die einzelnen Tunnel verschwanden und zu einem Fluss wurden.

"Arvum", er zeigte auf seine rechte Seite, und schon wurde der Boden fruchtbar.

/was wollen wir mal pflanzen...? Oh ja,... Das sieht toll aus/

"gramen! Pomum! Flos! Alnus! Hedera! Arbutum!", Gras wuchs, Apfelbäume, Blumen, Erlen, Efeu und Erdbeersträucher. (Bei den Vokabeln stand da 'Erdbeerbaum' Zu meinen Gunsten, habe ich das mal umgewandelt... Aber ... WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST EIN ERDBEERBAUM...?)

"Und weiter geht's... Feniculum! Cerasus! Acacia!", Fenchel breitete sich aus. Zwischen drinnen wuchsen Kirschbäume und Akazien... "Tilie, casia, lilium" Linden, Lavendel, und Lilien verbreiteten sich. Harry hatte mittlerweile seinen Spaß daran gefunden, und zauberte alles, was er für halbwegs interessant hielt, hin.

"Pontus", ein wunderschöner, klarer und reiner See erschien. "Olea!", 5 Olivenbäume verteilten sich gleichmäßig auf der Landschaft.

"Viola", mehrere Veilchen erschienen auf der rechten Seite.

"Catadupa" Mit einem kindlichen Grinsen betrachtete er den Wasserfall, der nun aus den Steinen heraus in den See schoss.

"Wundervoll. Und weiter geht's!", Er kicherte. "fluctus Tempus 1 Horas", leichte Wellen bildeten sich auf dem See. Sie sollten, laut Buch, 1 Stunde da sein, dann 1 Stunde wieder nicht, usw. "Citrus", und vereinzelt erschienen Zitronenbäume.

Der Platz war riesig. Es war höchstens die Hälfte der rechten Seite ausgefüllt.

Immer noch fröhlich, den Zwischenfall mit Malfoy endgültig aus dem Gedächtnis verbannt, wandte er sich der linken Seite zu.

"Silva." Ein Wald erschien, passend zur Jahreszeit - Herbst - und verströmte einen wundervollen Geruch.

"Hmm... Sieht irgendwie dennoch leer aus... Nun ja, wenden wir uns erst einmal der Decke zu.

"Aquilas!", Adler flogen den Himmel entlang... Blieben verwirrt schweben, über den plötzlichen Umgebungswechsel. "Alcyon", pfeifend sah er dem Eisvogel zu, der zum See flog, und sich dort niederließ.

"cælum", endlich erschuf er einen Himmel, der sich automatisch dem außerhalb anpasste.

"Harmonia!", dieser Spruch sollte für eine Einheit unter den Tieren sorgen. Keiner würde den anderen angreifen. Er musste halt nur täglich genug Essen herzaubern.

"Cervus", augenblicklich erschienen Hirsche im Wald. "Harpa canor" Eine schwebende Harfe ließ eine wundervolle Melodie erklingen.

"Lucinia!", eine wunderschöne Nachtigall flog in den Wald hinein.

"Papilios", Schmetterlinge umflogen sofort die vielen Blumen, ließen sich auch bisweilen dazu herab, direkt zu Harry zu fliegen.

"Cycnus", Wunderschöne Schwäne schwammen auf dem See entlang, verwundert, als sie die erste Welle überraschte. Doch gewöhnten sie sich schnell daran.

"ventus", ein sanfter Wind wehte über den Boden hinweg und endlich waren auch die Vögel mit ihrer Umgebung zufrieden.

"Caldus", Wärme, die stets alles warm genug hielt, auch im Winter.

"Lupus", Wölfe fanden sich im Wald wieder.

"Sehr schön... Aber irgend etwas fehlt doch noch... Ach ja! MEIN Haus... Nun ja, Schloss."

Grinsend drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige, befahl mit einem "Accio" das gesuchte Buch zu sich und schlug es auf.

Er warf nicht einen Blick auf die Warnungen und sagte so lediglich den Spruch.

Als erstes sollte er sich das Schloss in allen Einzelheiten vorstellen... Sowohl draußen als auch drinnen.

Dabei musste er 5 Minuten lang die selbe Formel sagen.

Er wusste nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit schon schwarze Magie anwandte, dass es verboten war, weil jeder Zauberer Geld für soviel Land zu bezahlen hatte, usw. Erst Recht für ein Schloss.

In der Kammer des Schreckens konnte - glücklicherweise - keine Magie registriert werden... Somit war sein Hals aus dem Schneider.

Er wusste aber nicht, dass er gegen mindestens 10 Regeln verstieß, wusste nicht, dass das ganze tödlich ausgehen könnte.

Noch weniger wusste er, dass bereits eine Blockade gebrochen war. Die, die über seinen schwarzen Magieanteil gespannt worden war.

So fing er, unwissend allen Gefahren gegenüber, an.

"Atrium salus" (heißt sicheres Schloss, damit meine ich, dass er an seiner Magie erkannt wird, und so nur er reinkommt.)

Das Schloss sollte 5 Stockwerke haben, und Türme. Es sollte Weiß sein und außen rum, in 5 km Entfernung ein Tor, mit einer Mauer, überwuchert von Efeu, aber voller Magie. Wenn man in das Schloss kam, sollte erst mal eine riesige Eingangshalle da sein.

Weiter vorne Rechts würde dann eine Tür sein, die in das öffentliche Wohnzimmer führte. Der Raum würde Dunkelgrün sein, Das Sofa und die drei Sessel silbern. In der Mitte würde ein Glastisch sein. Riesige Glasfenster, würden der Weg auf die Terrasse nach draußen sein.

Würde man allerdings von der Eingangshalle nach Links gehen, käme man in die Küche. Sie würde in gelb-orange sein, die Möbel aus Holz. Rechts würden dann ordentlich in einem Regal Kochbücher stehen.

Danach würde ein riesiger Speisesaal folgen, mit Kronleuchter, teurem Besteck etc.

Somit würde die untere Etage vollständig 'öffentlich' sein.

Hinten würde es eine Abgrenzung geben, mit einem Portal, von zwei steinernen Drachen bewacht. Sie würden ihn anhand seiner Magie erkennen können.

Dahinter würden seine Tiere leben.

Dort würden sie ihr Essen finden, und, für die Schlangen, würde es auch wärmere Orte zum Schlafen geben.

Der nächste Stock wäre durch eine Treppe begehbar, und dort würde er arbeiten.

Wenn man hochkam waren vorne und hinten riesige Fensterfronten, die alles heller erscheinen ließen.

Rechts würde seine 'Zusatzbibliothek' zu finden sein.

Gut geordnet, nach Magieart, Zauberern, Tieren, Sprachen, Animagi, Muggelbüchern, usw.

In der Mitte dieses Raumes gab es einen Tisch, mit Kerzen, nachfüllbarem Tintenfass und Pergament, sowie, hinten in der Ecke, ein Sofa, ein Tisch und zwei Sessel, wenn man einfach nur lesen wollte.

In dem Raum direkt daneben würde es ihm möglich sein, neue Zaubersprüche zu probieren. Trainingspartner konnten selbst gewählt werden (Puppen nahmen ihr Aussehen, Charakter und Magieeigenschaften an. Zb. Snape - Harry würde mit Snape zum Üben kämpfen wollen und prompt würde eine der Puppen seine Eigenschaften annehmen.) . Selbstverständlich würde bei Ohnmacht oder Aufgebens sofort abgebrochen werden.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der beiden Räume waren - Rechts- ein Zaubertränkelabor, mit vielen Kesseln, verschiedener Größen und Arten, sowie jegliche Art von Zutaten auf Vorrat.

Hinten in einem Regal würden die wichtigsten Bücher über Zaubertränke und ihre Zutaten noch mal zu finden sein.

Daneben würde ein Raum sein, in dem alle seine Schulsachen wären. - Sowie Schulbücher von der ersten bis zur sechsten Klasse und Nachschlagewerke.

Darin würde sich ein Tisch befinden mit einem bequemen Stuhl, um Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Eine Wendeltreppe würde ein Stockwerk höher führen, zu seinen Privaten Räumen. Die gesamte vordere und linke Seite würde sein Zimmer darstellen.

Es würde ein wundervolles Himmelbett haben, riesige Fenster, eine Terrasse - mit Swimmingpool, Bad, mit riesiger Badewanne und mindestens 100 Badezusätzen.

Es würde sich ein schwarzer Mahagonischrank, indem sich eine riesige Auswahl an Klamotten befinden würde.

Welche zur Freizeit, zu Festen, für die Schule, Roben verschiedenster Arten, Sachen zum dreckig machen, fürs Reiten und die Tiere, Sachen zum Schwimmen, Unterwäsche...

Dann gab es noch einen kleinen Raum, zu dem man auch Passwort brauchen würde.

Darin würden alle Bilder seien.

Erinnerungen, an seine Eltern, an Sirius und an Cedric.

Bilder, wo er glücklich war, und gelacht hatte...

All das sollte dort drin aufbewahrt werden.

Gegenüber würde ein riesiger Wohnzimmer sein, zum Entspannen, Ausruhen, sowie einer zweiten kleinen Küche, in der er sich was für zwischendurch zusammen zaubern konnte.

Natürlich würde es einen Weg geben, für die Tiere, dahin zukommen. Eine Art Aufzug.

Im 4. Stock wären alle Gästezimmer zu finden, ebenfalls groß.

Direkt darüber wäre alles ohne Türen, nur mit Wänden.

Es würde ein Basketballfeld geben, ein Schwimmplatz, einen Platz für die Vögel, zum brüten, und übernachten... Der würde natürlich abgetrennt sein.

Und, was natürlich noch fehlte, ein Partyraum.

Endlich fertig mit seinem Haus, öffnete Harry seine Augen.

Seine Magie war von dem starken Zauber und dem vorherigen recht ausgelaugt und auch sein Geist war erschöpft.

/Eine Stunde schlafen, dann hol ich mir meine Tiere und meine restlichen Bücher ab.../

Damit war er auch schon eingeschlafen...

3 Stunden später wachte er auf und musst erschrocken feststellen, dass bereits erste Sterne zu sehen waren.

"Scheiße!"

Eilig sprang er auf und wollte gerade loslaufen, als ihm einfiel, wo er war und dass das hieß, dass hierüber kein 'nicht-Apparierzauber' verhängt war.

"Apparere!", Harry verschwand und tauchte in der Tierhandlung in der Winkelgasse wieder auf.

"Na endlich, Mr. Potter, ich dachte schon, sie hätten es vergessen."

Der Ladenbesitzer eilte auf ihn zu.

"Natürlich nicht", Grüne Augen funkelten dem Mann entrüstet an.

"Nun, Mr. Potter... Ich habe noch drei Tiere hier, die sie eventuell interessieren könnten."

Fragend wurde eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, aber schließlich folgte der Junge-der-lebt dem alten Mann.

Was er dann sah, ließ ihn vollkommen erschrecken.

Ein Drache.

Ein wundervoller Drache.

Staunend und begeistert stand er vor dem mächtigen Tier.

Oh ja, er liebte sie, aber war das nicht...

"Ist das nicht verboten...?", fragend schaute er den alten Mann an, der nun etwas erschrocken drein sah.

"Sie werden doch nicht...?"

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge.

... Ich nehme ihn. Was hatten sie noch?"

"Ähm, ein wundervolles Einhorn und ein... Basilisk."

/Soll ich? ... Ich meine, wie soll ich das mit dem Basilisken machen? Kann man dem vielleicht abgewöhnen, mit Blicken zu töten.../

"Der Basilisk ist hier drin."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

'Hallo'

'Wer bisssst du?'

'Ein Mensch. Ich heiße Harry Potter und du?'

'Sssafiresss. Aber wie kann ein Mensssch... Ich meine...'

'deine Sprache? Weiß nicht.' Das mit Dumbledores Geschichte über Übertragung der Fähigkeiten durch die Fluchnarbe, glaubte er längst nicht mehr.

'Möchtest du mit mir mitkommen? Das geht aber nur, wenn du... Das irgendwie kontrollieren kannst mit dem Töten durch Blicke. Ich werde dir was zufressen geben, aber du wirst nicht töten, nicht bei mir, okay?'

'Ja, ich würde gerne mitkommen. Dassss zu kontrollieren isssst nicht sssschwer. Viel mehr braucht essss Konzentration zum Töten. Dasss könnt ihr Mensssschen natürlich nicht wissssssen.'

'Sehr gut'

"Ich nehme alle 3 und meine Bestellten."

"Natürlich Sir, wird sofort gemacht."

Die Käfige schrumpften und wurden in einem Korb gestapelt.

"Danke. Geld buchen sie ab. Wehe es ist mehr weg, als sein dürfte!"

Der Mann hinter der Theke nickte, und Harry verschwand durch die Tür. Eilig lief er zum Buchladen, holte die restlichen Bücher ab und apparierte zurück in die Kammer des Schreckens, vergessend, dass in der Winkelgasse Apparationen sehr wohl vom Zaubereiministerium vermerkt wurden... Nur der Zielort konnte nicht herausgefunden werden.

In seinem neuen Zuhause, der Kammer, befreite er erst mal die Tiere und erklärte ihnen dann, was sie durften, was nicht. (Er zeigte den Tieren Bilder in ihren Köpfen und machte ihnen das so verständlich.) Den Schlangen, dem Drachen und dem Basilisken erklärte er es durch Parsel.

Dann ging er in sein Zimmer, im Schloss, stellte einen magischen Wecker und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag klingelte pünktlich der Wecker und müde schleppte er sich ins Bad, wo er sich gleich in die Badewanne fallen ließ.

Er drehte ein paar der Badezusätze auf, dann schwamm er in der 'Badewanne' herum.

Pfeifend trocknete er seine Haare mit einem Spruch (zu faul, es selber zu machen).

Er machte dann die restliche Morgenwäsche, ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er mit einem "Hora" eine Uhr erscheinen ließ, sich fertig anzog und dann, durch eine herbeigezauberte Rutsche schnell in die Küche gelangte.

Mit Hilfe des Kochbuchs zauberte sich das Frühstück bereit und setzte sich dann in den Speisesaal zum Essen. Mit einem weiteren Spruch waren die Sachen aus dem Gryffindorzimmer in seinem Zimmer und die Schultasche stand, fertig gepackt, neben ihm.

Grinsend ging er zu den Tieren, zauberte ihnen Essen herbei, bevor er den Drachen bat, ihn zur anderen Seite zu fliegen.

Per Pferd wäre er bestimmt mindestens drei Tage unterwegs gewesen.

Am anderen Ende angekommen bedankte er sich artig, nahm sich vor, ein Portal zu erschaffen, nachher, um schneller von einer Seite zur anderen zu kommen, und ging gelassen die Treppe hoch, in die sich die Rutsche auf einmal verwandelt hatte.

Im Mädchenklo angekommen, benutzte er mehrere Sprüche zum Verschleiern, und Verstecken, dann weitere, die nur ihn hereinließen, und noch welche, die ihn sehen ließen, ob, und wenn ja, wer versucht hatte in sein Reich zu kommen.

Fröhlich machte er sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke.

Vor der Tür standen bereits einige Slytherins, was ihn sich an den Vortag erinnern ließ, und Hermine und Ron.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich, abseits von beiden Gruppen, an eine Wand.

Ohne dem jedoch weitere Beachtung zu schenken, kamen seine Ex-Freunde zu ihm.

"Mensch Harry, wo warst du denn? Dein Bett war die ganze Nacht leer.", meinte Ron und schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

Gekicher von allen Mädchen, Gejohle von den Jungen Gryffindors.

"Ron, ich bin sicher, du möchtest NICHT wissen, was ich heute Nacht gemacht habe.", er sah den Jungen vor sich durchdringend an, der plötzlich alle Teile zusammenfügte, rot anlief und 'nein' murmelte.

Hermine sah ihn hingegen neugierig und tadelnd zugleich an.

Ron runzelte allerdings plötzlich die Stirn.

"Sag mal, Kumpel, Wo ist eigentlich dein Koffer hin?"

"... Ich ...", glücklicherweise tauchte genau da Snape auf und eilig liefen alle in den Raum rein.

Harry setzte sich in die zweite Reihe, den Platz, der, der Tür am nächsten war, und gerade wollten sich Ron und Hermine daneben setzen, als Blaise sich neben ihn setzte, direkt daneben Malfoy jr. Und daneben Pansy Parkinson.

"10 Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen Unvermögens, sich Hinzusetzen."

Alle Slytherins lachten, und einen kurzen Augenblick lang grinste auch Harry. Schnell wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich eilig hingesetzt, und somit fing allseits beliebter Professor Snape seinen Unterricht an.

"Willkommen in einem Neuen Jahr an Hogwarts und zu einem neuen Jahr Zaubertränke.

Dieses Jahr werden viele von euch nicht weiterkommen und nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in meinen Kurs kommen können.

Außerdem müssen sie sich dieses Jahr besonders anstrengen, wegen der strengeren Bewertung am Ende des Schuljahres, sowie dem neu hinzugekommenen Fach 'Die dunklen Künste verstehen & anwenden', was im Übrigen ebenfalls von mir unterrichtet wird, - dort werden viele Defizite aufgeholt werden müssen.

Als erstes beschäftigen wir uns mit dem sogenannten "Origo"-Trank.

Wer kann mir etwas darüber sagen?"

Hermines Hand hob sich, allerdings recht zögerlich, sowie Malfoys.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Origo heißt soviel wie 'Ursprung bzw. Herkunft'. Er ist gut für Leute, die sich nicht sicher sind, wer ihre wahren Eltern sind.

Dabei wird allerdings erst das ganze Leben an einem vorbeiziehen. Schmerzen, Leid, Glück, Freude, alles empfindet man noch einmal - doppelt so stark.

Seelisches Leid wird sich auch auf den Körper auswirken. Man wird alles spüren, aber keine Verletzungen werden sich übertragen.

Nachdem man das gesehen und gespürt hat, folgen die Gesichter der echten Eltern, eine Biographie, kurz, und ihr Aufenthaltsort. Meistens wird man zu ihnen hingezogen. Sowohl geistig als auch körperlich.

Bei Toten, wird man zu ihrem Grab gezogen."

"Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy, 20 Punkte für Slytherin."

Harry mittlerweile war abwesend.

Das war genau der Trank, den er auch brauen wollte...

Aber er hatte mehr auf die Rezeptur geachtet, wie auf die genaue Art dessen, was man spürt.

"Mr. Potter, welche Zutaten werden gebraucht?"

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken antwortete der Gryffindor.

"20 Gramm Spinnenbein, 4 Fledermausohren, zerhackt, gleichmäßig, 8 Fliegen, lebend, nach 5 minuten einwerfen, 3 mal rechts rum umrühren, 2 mal Wildschweinleber, püriert, und dann 20 minuten bei 86° Kochen lassen, 10 Minuten bei -32° abkühlen lassen und dann mit dem Zauberstab antippen, 'origo' sagen und sofort trinken."

Snape sah seinen ehemals schlechtesten - nach Longbottom - Schüler an und staunte. So wie der Rest der Klasse.

Was war heute nur schief? Die ganze Welt schien aus den Fugen geraten zu sein.

Potter hatte schlecht in Zaubertränke zu sein. Jawohl.

Fast trotzig musterte er den Jungen, der selbst erstaunt schien.

/Verdammt! Ich wollte doch, dass es geheim bleibt... Ich muss besser aufpassen./

"Das... Äh... Habe ich eben gerade gelesen!"

"10 Punkte für Gryffindor", knurrte der Lehrer widerwillig, und leicht... Bewundernd...? Er selber hätte es nicht so genau gewusst.

Erschrocken zogen alle die Luft ein.

SNAPE gab GRYFFINDOR wegen POTTER Punkte? Hallo?

Der Lehrer keifte ein "RUHE!", zauberte die Zutaten an die Tafel und hieß die Schüler in den Sitzgruppen zusammenarbeiten.

Blaise Zabini stand auf und holte die benötigten Zutaten, während Harry den Kessel holte, das Feuer anmachte und Wasser hineinschüttete.

Sobald Blaise da war, begann Harry.

Ohne noch einmal auf die Tafel zu gucken nahm er die Spinnenbeine, wog per Augenmaß ab und schmiss rein.

Blaise setzte sich fassungslos hin.

"Draco... Guck mal", vorsichtig zupfte er am Pullover seines Freundes, der ihm sofort einen genervten Blick zu warf. Doch der andere starrte nur Harry an und so wandte sich auch der Blonde dem zu - und riss die Augen auf.

Der Junge-der-lebt war völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit und arbeitete ruhig, gleichmäßig und gelassen... Aber dennoch schnell.

Nur 10 Minuten nach Arbeitsbeginn war er fertig.

Augenblicklich korrigierte er die Temperatur, überprüfte Farbe und Konsistenz, nickte zufrieden, und ließ sich, nach erscheinen einer Stoppuhr in den Stuhl fallen.

Erst da fielen ihm die Blicke der beiden Slytherins auf.

Er nickte knapp.

"Malfoy.", es war kühl... Und doch... Gleichgültig.

Der Angesprochene setzte augenblicklich wieder die eisige Maske auf und wandte sich dem Trank zu.

In dem Moment kam Snape angerauscht.

"Wollen sie sich nicht um ihren Trank kümmern, Potter?"

"Tu ich, Professor Snape. Er muss noch", Blick auf die Uhr. "16 Minuten vor sich hin köcheln."

Erstaunt überprüfte der Professor die Richtigkeit der Aussage, ging dann weiter... Zu Longbottom. An irgendwem musste man(n) ja schließlich seinen Frust loswerden.

Und der machte grundsätzlich alles falsch.

26 Minuten später waren Harry und Blaise mit ihrem Trank fertig.

"Mr. Potter, sie trinken. Mr. Zabini soll schließlich nicht vergiftet werden, oder?"

"Natürlich, Professor. Wenn sie mir sagen, wie ich zurückkomme?"

"Diesen Trank müssen sie trinken.", er reichte dem verblüfften Gryffindor eine Flasche mit einer hellgrünen Flüssigkeit."

So nahm Harry die Kelle, füllte etwas in einen Becher, nahm den Zauberstab und sagte: "Calautica", augenblicklich war ein Schleier um ihn herum, der es anderen unmöglich machte reinzukommen oder hindurch zu sehen.

Schnell versah er den Schleier mit einem Spruch, dass nur er ihn lösen konnte, Sagte "Origo" und tippte das Getränk an. Die Farbe veränderte sich und eilig schluckte Harry alles herunter.

Dann wurde alles schwarz...

"FLIEH, LILLY!"

Hellgrünes Licht, kalte Stimme...

"NEIN! BITTE NICHT!", Schreie, eine Frau...

Helles, Grünes Licht... Ein lebloser Körper...

Grausames Lachen...

Erneutes Licht... Schmerz...

"Du bist ein Freak! Zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Nicht einmal ordentlich kochen kannst du! Dir muss man den Verstand einprügeln! Der Dachboden wird auf Vordermann gebracht. Ich will nicht Unnutzes, kein Staubkörnchen mehr sehen, verstanden?

Sonst ist die Strafe heute Abend Noch härter...!"

"Natürlich Sir, Verzeihen Sie!"

"Was bist du?"

"Ein Haufen Dreck, nutzlos, ich bin es nicht wert zu leben. Und ich habe dankbar zu sein, dafür, dass ich bei Ihnen leben darf und sie so nett zu mir sind.

Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich einen Bettbezug zum Schlafen im Schrank habe.

Ich bin dankbar, ein Fleck trockenen Boden zu bekommen.

Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass sie weiterhin versuchen, mich zu einem normalen Menschen zu machen, auch wenn ich, ein Bastard, von zwei idiotischen, verrückten Eltern, es nicht wert bin, nicht würdig bin, von Ihnen auch nur angesehen zu werden.

Ich danke Ihnen, für die Schläge, denn dadurch werde ich vielleicht eines Tages -Normal-"

Harry sprach laut, und man konnte es, wenn man nah genug am Schleier war, durchaus verstehen.

Oh ja, der Junge-der-lebt hatte dem vertraut, den Worten Glauben geschenkt... Hatte sich selber gehasst,... Jahrelang...

Und dann plötzlich...

Es war so schwer in der Zauberwelt gewesen...

So fremd, so neu.

Aber da hatte er erst verstanden, dass es falsch war, was sein Onkel mit ihm machte...

Da hatte er angefangen, zu begreifen.

Jeder, der es Hörte, war zutiefst erschrocken.

Snape fühlte Mitleid, mit diesem Jungen, dessen Schicksal dem seinen so sehr ähnelte..., die Slytherins rissen die Augen auf, ihr Weltbild geriet ins Wanken, Hermine und Ron zitterten, wichen zurück...

Alle anderen standen da... Geschockt, bewegungsunfähig.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß Pansy aus, als es weiterging, als sie seine, von den Schmerzen gequälten Schreie hörten, und fasste so in Worten, was alle anderen dachten.

Der Goldjunge, der Junge-der-lebt, hatte keine glückliche Kindheit gehabt.

War nicht so, wie alle gedacht ahnten, verhätschelt worden...

Das Schreckensszenario endete. Und mit einem Mal erschien vor Harrys innerem Auge das Bild von Liliane Evans.

Seiner wahren Mutter.

Es hatte gestimmt...

Bis auf eins...

Sie war nie eine Potter geworden.

Circa 1 Jahr vor seiner Geburt verschwand sie.

Sein Vater.

Salazar Slytherin.

Geborener Vampir.

Verschwunden.

Baute Mit den anderen dreien Hogwarts.

Enge Freundschaft zu Godric.

Aufenthaltsort von beiden gefunden.

Ein schwarzer Strudel saugte ihn ein und ließ ihn im nächsten Augenblick in einem Büro auf den Boden purzeln.

"Was...?", Verwirrung. Staunen.

...was to have a family...

(...war, eine Familie zu haben...)

"Ach, hallo. Wir hatten dich früher erwartet."

Erstaunt erhob sich Harry, musterte den Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Er war groß, hatte schwarze, zu einem Zopf gebundene Haare, ebenso schwarze Augen und musterte ihn genauso, wie Harry ihn.

Schlangen, aus Stein gemeißelt, verzierten das Büro, und eine echte, die auf dem Stuhl zusammengerollt lag und ihn neugierig ansah.

"Wer sind sie?", obwohl er es sich denken konnte, musste er fragen.

Der Mann setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür aufschwang und eine junge Frau hineinglitt.

"Sag mal, was soll das eigentlich heißen? Das dir mein Essen nicht schmeckt? Na warte, du kannst was erleben! Koch dir dein Essen doch gefälligst selber! Zu wenig Salz hier, zu viel Zucker da. Bitte! Mach du's doch besser!"

Die junge Frau stand da, starrte den Mann mit wütend funkelnden grünen Augen an, wirbelte herum, das rote Haare flog mit und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihn sah.

"Lilly,... Komm schon... Bitte! Ich sag auch nie wieder was Schlechtes über dein Essen... Du weißt, genauso gut wie ich, dass ich überhaupt total unbegabt in Kochen bin! Liebling! Nicht mehr böse sein, ja?"

Mit Hundeaugen sah der Mann auf den Rücken der Frau, die ihn gekonnt ignorierte.

"Hallo. Ich bin Liliane Evans-Slytherin. Deine Mutter.", ein freundliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen.

"Ähm, ja... Entschuldigung... Ich bin Salazar Slytherin und dein Vater!"

"Soll das heißen, du hast dich ihm noch nicht vorgestellt! Mein Gott! Hallo? Das ist dein Sohn! Was soll der denn jetzt von dir halten!", sie verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte...

Wortlos sah sie an, und verstand, was er jetzt brauchte.

Lächelnd breitete sie ihre Arme aus, und hielt auch nur kurz darauf ihren Sohn in einer Umarmung gefangen.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot!"

Sie lächelte warm, streichelte ihm über die Haare.

"Bin ich ja eigentlich auch"

Nun sah er sie verwirrt an.

"Lasst uns das Gespräch aufs Wohnzimmer verlegen."

Harry fragte sich in dem Moment, warum er den beiden so bedingungslos vertraute.

Doch er ließ sich einfach von dem Mann ins Wohnzimmer tragen, wo er ihn dann neben seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa absetzte.

"Also, das was du hier siehst, sind unsere gespeicherten... Erinnerungen, Informationen, einfach alles.

Wir haben uns vorher sowohl körperlich, seelisch als auch geistig mit diesem Ort hier verbunden, da ihn außer uns niemand kennt.

Als wir getötet wurden, - nun ja, genauer gesagt, wir beiden waren durch einen Seelenbund verheiratet, und als ich getötet wurde, starb er nur wenige Minuten nach mir - da hat sich hier der Zauber aktiviert und seitdem können wir diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen.

Nun, bis jetzt. Du kannst den Zauber lösen."

"Ich? Wieso ich?"

"Ganz einfach, Junge.", meldete sich nun der Mann hinter ihm, der sein Vater sein sollte, zu Wort. "Du bist unser Sohn. In dir fließt das Blut Gryffindors - Lilly ist seine Tochter - und Slytherins - meines - nur wir beide, oder jemand, in dem dasselbe Blut fließt, kann diesen Zauber deaktivieren."

"Aber hieße das denn nicht, dass ihr dann sterben würdet?"

"Nein. Wir wären lediglich nicht mehr an diesen Ort gebunden."

"Gut. Was muss ich machen?"

"Hey, hey, nicht so schnell, Kleiner", Harry zog einen Schmollmund, als ihn sein Vater so nannte. "Lass uns erst mal reden."

"Aber ich wurde durch den Trank hergeholt. Ich soll, laut Professor, kurz danach, das hier", er hielt die erhaltene Phiole hoch. "trinken um so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kehren."

"Ach Liebling", die Mutter zog den verwirrten Jungen an sich. "Wir werden einfach die Zeit zurück drehen. Am Besten so nach... 7 Tagen, in Ordnung?"

"Okay", erleichtert lehnte sich der Gryffindor zurück und ließ sich die Streicheleinheiten gefallen.

Einige Minuten vergingen, bis seine Mutter schließlich anfing zu reden.

Und er wusste augenblicklich, von wem er die Neugierde hatte.

Sein Vater schien eigentlich mehr der ruhige Typ zu sein, während seine Mutter mehr der unruhige, Energie geladene Typ war.

(Okay, ich schreibe diesen Satz jetzt zum dritten Mal seufz Immer, wird er anders. Und dann mach ich ihn wieder weg -.-)

"Schatz, ich habe gespürt, dass du, als du ein Jahr alt warst, plötzlich instinktiv deinen Familienzauber anwendetest. Was ist passiert?"

"Was ist der Familienzauber?", kam die unerwartete Gegenfrage.

"Oh, das weißt du nicht? Steht das nicht mehr auf dem Lehrprogramm?

Nun, dann werde ich es dir erklären.

Sieh es mal so, es gibt nur sehr wenige Adelsfamilien, das liegt daran, dass diese in längst vergessener Zeit von den anderen Zauberern attackiert wurden.

Reinblütige Adelsfamilien sind nicht nur wegen des Geldes so angesehen, sondern vielmehr deswegen, weil sie durch die Reinheit ihres Blutes einen größeren Magieanteil nutzen können. Sehr Mächtige Adelige Familien - zu denen die Zabinis, Malfoys, Snapes, Dumbledores, Blacks, Evans, Riddles, Potters, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Slytherins zählen - sind in der Lage ihre volles Magiepotenzial auszunutzen."

/Zabini, Snape, Riddle und die Gründer sind Adelig? ... Moment mal, das hieße meine Mutter ist ja... Nun, doppelt adelig? Evans Und Gryffindor... Und ich bin Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, habe das Vermögen dieser drei und der Blacks und der Potters... Ich bin... Steinreich O.O

Aber... Seit wann ist Dumbledore ein Adeliger/

"Adelige haben nur untereinander geheiratet, bzw. sie konnten Menschen, mit hohem Magieanteil erkennen. Es ist, als würde etwas über dir schweben, sobald du 'erweckt' wurdest - so nennt man es, wenn der Spross der Familie in die Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht wird. Dieses 'etwas' hat bestimmte Farben und Flammengrößen, je nach Qualifizierung - dabei kommt es auf das Magiepotenzial an, das nutzbare, die Fähigkeit zu Lernen, und umzusetzen, Konzentration, usw. Natürlich ist es möglich das vor anderen zu verbergen.

Ähm, ich schweife etwas ab, wie ich merke (das musste ich gerade tatsächlich feststellen. Ich habe mich eben gerade gefragt, was das jetzt noch mal für eine Frage war... seufz Ich werde alt. Mein Vater hat mir schon vorgeschlagen Geburtstage zu tauschen. Also Leute, ich werde nicht 16, sondern 50 -.-).

Zurück zu eigentlichen Frage. (die da war...?)

Nun ja, die einfachen Zauberer, die Nicht-magischen Wesen - also, die, die weder Veela, noch Vampire oder etwas in der Art waren, denn die haben ebenfalls erhöhte Magie - griffen Adelsfamilien an.

Es waren meist zu viele.

Manche konnten sich retten, schwangere Frauen aber, oder hilflose Kinder, wurden vergewaltigt, da sich dadurch das reine Blut mit dem 'Normalen' vermischte.

Bei Zauberern vermischt sich nämlich, wenn man es will, - die Frau wurde durch den Imperius gezwungen - nicht nur das Blut, sondern auch die Magie.

Somit wurden viele Adelige Familien vollkommen zerstört, oder auseinander gerissen und weit verstreut.

Kleine Kinder wurden einfach umgebracht.

Darum entwickelte jede adelige Familie ihren eigenen Familienblutschutzzauber.

Schwangere, Kinder und Babys werden dadurch geschützt.

Bei unserem ist es so, dass wenn noch einer von der Familie lebt, wird der Zauber einfach gespiegelt. Leider schwächt er dabei meist ab.

Die Gryffindors haben es allerdings so gemacht, dass der Zauberer, der ihn anwendet, Fähigkeiten abgesaugt wird.

Bei dir, passierte vermutlich beides!"

"Ja. Voldemort - alias Tom Vorlost Riddle - griff mich an. Ich habe einige seiner Fähigkeiten, und der Zauber wurde zurückgeworfen... Halt, nein, ich weiß nicht, ob ich einige seiner Fähigkeiten habe, aber auf jeden Fall sind wir irgendwie verbunden.

Dadurch", er zeigte auf seine Blitzförmige Narbe.

"Ach, stimmt, eine von Gryffindors Familienzaubereigenschaften. Hatte ich vergessen. Der Bund. Dadurch kannst du in seine Gedanken greifen und derartiges. Dir ist es also quasi möglich, ihn psychisch zu ermorden."

"Noch eine Frage. Also gehört Dumbledore auch zu den adligen Familien?"

"Ja, wusstest du das nicht?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Woher denn? Der Alte erzählt mir doch Nichts!"

Lilly kicherte.

"Die Ausdrucksweise hast du von ihr", meinte Slytherin grinsend und deutete auf seine... Nun ja, eigentlich tote Mutter. "So hat sie Dumbledore früher auch immer genannt. Das sich sogar so was weiter vererbt, hätte ich nie gedacht.

Aber mal was anderes - Kannst du Parsel?"

"Ja. Ich habe auch selber Schlangen. Und andere Tiere. Oh Nein! Meine Tiere! Die sind jetzt alle in der Kammer!"

"Kammer? Du meinst, meine eigens erschaffene Kammer des Schreckens?"

"Jap. Habe etwas... Nun ja... Umgeräumt. Das musst du dir mal angucken. Da könnt ihr dann auch leben!"

"Leben?", ein riesiges Fragezeichen schien über ihren Köpfen zu schweben.

"Schaut's euch einfach an."

"Wie hast du sie eigentlich gefunden?"

"Voldemort hat mir quasi 'geholfen'. Er hat dem Basilisken...", eilig wurde er von dem Vater unterbrochen.

"Nero? Wie geht es ihm? Hast du dich schon mal mit ihm unterhalten? Echt verrückt, diese Vorliebe für Käse. Bei einem Basilisken", er kicherte.

"Oh... Ähm... Vater? Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten, sondern viel mehr mit ihm gekämpft", Harry war das ganze nicht nur furchtbar peinlich, sondern irgendwie tat ihm der Basilisk leid. Er hatte kein richtiges Lebewesen in ihm gesehen...

"Was? Wieso?"

"Nun ja... Voldemort ließ den Basilisken frei. Er griff Menschen an - zum Glück wurden alle nur versteinert und konnten so gerettet werden - allerdings musste ich mit ihm kämpfen - und ihn töten - um mich und Virginia zu retten."

"Virginia? Du meinst... Dieser Teil von den USA?"

Harry grinste.

"Nein, Virginia - Ginny - Weasley. Mädchen, eine Klassenstufe unter mir."

"Oh. Nun, nicht weiter schlimm. Nero war mit mir verbunden, weil ich für ihn quasi die 'Mutter' war.

Ich kann ihm jederzeit das Leben wiedergeben."

"Was? Du... Scherzt!" /Hallo? Konnten den alle Toten wieder ins Leben gerufen werden/

"Nein. Aber das liegt vor allen Dingen daran, dass Basilisken magische Wesen sind. Ich muss einen Teil meiner Magie mit meiner Erinnerung verbinden und schwupp - er ist wieder da. Allerdings ist er dann auch an mein Leben gebunden. Sobald ich sterbe, stirbt er mit mir - genauso wie Lilly."

"Wo hast du denn jetzt eigentlich bisher gelebt?", unterbrach Lilly das Thema und sah ihren Sohn neugierig an.

"Ähm... Nun ja. Weißt du, Mom, ... Bei Muggeln. Verwandte - angeblich - der Potters. Doch ich glaube vielmehr, dass ihnen das Gedächtnis verändert wurde. Die sind nicht mit den Potters verwandt. Warum sah dir überhaupt Mrs. Potter so ähnlich?"

"Sie hieß Marianne. Wir waren Schwestern. Zwillinge, könnte man meinen, aber sie war 2 Jahre älter."

"Aber ich erinnere mich dunkel daran, was passierte, als Voldemort sie angriff. James hatte sie 'Lilly' gerufen."

Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über die Züge seiner Mutter.

"Meine Schwester hatte mich schon immer beschützen wollen.

Es war eigentlich geplant gewesen, dass sie sich als mich ausgibt und für 1 Jahr auf dich aufpasst. Weißt du, dein Vater und ich, wir mussten fliehen, da uns ein paar Leute auf den Fersen waren.

Wir tauchten für 11 Monate unter.

Als ich mich dann auf den Weg machte, dich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt abzuholen, wurden wir hinterrücks angegriffen.

Wir verteidigten uns gut. Sehr gut.

Aber mit einem Mal wurde ich von der Seite getroffen.

Ich starb.

Salazar starb auch - kurz nach mir.

Wir hatten eine Illusion über uns verhängt... Ich sah aus wie Marianne und er wie ein junger Mann namens Neil.

Alle dachten, Lilly habe James geheiratet und Marianne wäre geflohen zusammen mit ihrem Freund, weil sie wichtige Informationen hatten.

So griff man Mich an, weil wir die Informationen hatten und Marianne, da sie ein sehr mächtiges Baby hatte. Aus zwei Clanen - so nennt man die Adelsfamilien auch... Natürlich benutzen nur Adelige dieses Wort. Für andere sind wir einfach nur versessen auf 'Reinheit' - sie haben es mittlerweile schon vergessen und glauben, dass wir mehr Magie haben, stimmt nicht.

Pure Ignoranz, wenn du mich fragst.

James liebte Marianne und tat, worum sie ihn bat. Auch wenn das hieß, seine Frau ein Jahr lang mit 'Lilly' anzureden.

Aber bitte, erzähl uns was von dir... Alles, bitte, egal, wie traurig, unglücklich oder peinlich der Moment war. Ja?"

Harry nickte.

Leise fing er an.

Er hatte den Kopf auf Lillys Schoß gelegt, die Beine über seines Vaters Schoß gestreckt.

Seine Mutter streichelte ihm fortwährend über die Haare, weinte manchmal - wobei sie von Salazar ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen gereicht bekam.

Aber auch er sah sehr angeschlagen aus.

5 Tage vergingen.

Lilly und Salazar hatten ihm vieles berichtet, Harry getröstet und geholfen, wo sie konnten, ihn weiter gelehrt...

Salazar hatte erklärt, dass er ein geborener Vampir war, also Tausende von Jahren lebte und - äußerlich - nicht alterte.

Des weiteren konnte er jede Gestalt annehmen, die er wollte und sich nur einmal im Leben binden.

Godric war ein guter Freund gewesen, und als er starb, verschwand Slytherin, da er einige Zeit für sich brauchte.

Dadurch entstand das Gerücht, er habe ihn getötet.

Und schließlich war es soweit.

Harry wollte seine Eltern von dem Ort lösen.

Dazu musste er lediglich einen Trank brauen... Nun ja, 'Lediglich' war gut gesagt. Harry war darin noch nie gut gewesen, so komplexe Tränke zu brauen.

Aber nach mehreren Anläufen war es vollbracht.

Der Trank war fertig, zwei Blutstropfen von ihm drinnen - Lilly war dabei einfach umgekippt.

Zuerst war sie besorgt um ihn herum gelaufen, ob auch alles okay wäre, ob er das wolle, das er das nicht müsse... Und als er sich dann mit einem Dolch in den Finger schnitt, riss sie die Augen auf, öffnete den Mund und kippte in schierem Entsetzen einfach nach Hinten um.

Glücklicherweise fing sein Vater sie auf.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, bestritt sie heftigst, umgekippt zu sein...

Nun ja, bei dem Blick, den sie ihnen zusandte, nickten die Männer nur mit den Köpfen.

Sich mit einer Frau anzulegen, die noch dazu eine exzellente Zauberin war, glich einem Selbstmord. Lieber, so beschloss Harry im Stillen, stellte er sich ohne Magie und Zauberstab Dumbledore und Voldemort, als seiner Mutter mit Zauberstab...

Die Dursleys konnten einem (fast) schon leid tun.

...Aber nur fast.

Nach der Geschichte, die ihnen Harry erzählt hatte, hatte seine Mutter angefangen nach schauderhaften Flüchen zu suchen.

Als Erstes drehten sie die Zeit zurück.

Harrys Eltern verschwanden eilig in der Kammer des Schreckens, während Harry die Phiole austrank.

Augenblicklich kehrte er in den Klassenraum zurück.

Seine Eltern hatten ihm einen Zauber beigebracht, wodurch er die Menge vergessen ließ, was passiert war.

Nur wusste er nicht, dass Familienzauber Adeliger automatisch einen Vergessensspruch absorbierten...

...Was to be Myself, and to be accepted, as the Person I am...

(...war ich selbst zu sein, und so angenommen zu werden, wie ich bin...)

Nur wusste er nicht, dass Familienzauber Adeliger automatisch einen Vergessensspruch absorbierten...

Somit hatten weder Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger - Sie hatte schon Anfang des 5 Schuljahres diesen Zauber über sich gelegt - noch Severus Snape vergessen, was passiert war.

Alle 4 jedoch spielten ihre Rollen perfekt.

"Hinsetzen! Was machen sie alle dort? Typisch! Harry Potter steht im Mittelpunkt!

10 Punkte Abzug für sie, Mr. Potter.

Hinsetzen! Alle! Sofort!"

Augenblicklich kam jeder der Schüler dieser Aufforderung nach.

Es klingelte, noch bevor Snape noch etwas sagen konnte.

"Nun gut. Phiolen ihres Trankes vorne abgeben und ihre Notizen! Des weiteren möchte ich bis zur nächsten Stunde 3 Rollen Pergament über den Trank. 3 Weitere über die einzelnen Zutaten und ihre Wirkungen."

Die Schüler nickten und beeilten sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

Harry ging in Gedanken eilig den Stundenplan durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen machte.

Als er ankam, stand die Tür bereits offen und eilig besetzte er einen Platz in der dritten Reihe.

Irgendwie schaffte es Hermione sich auf seine linke Seite zu drängen, während Blaise seine rechte Seite besetzte.

"Potter.", Malfoy steuerte auf ihn zu, langte nach einem Stuhl, den er einfach zwischen Zabini und ihn stellte.

Blaise wusste, er hatte zu tun, was der Prinz Slytherins ihm 'befahl' und rückte einen Platz zur Seite.

"Malfoy? Scharf darauf, einen Platz neben mir zu ergattern?", grinsend sah ihn Harry an.

"Und wovon träumst du Nachts? - Nein, halt, sag nichts. Das möchte ich lieber gar nicht wissen.

Ich bin hier, wegen deiner... Bemerkung während unseres Streits gestern."

/Verdammt! Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen/

"Vergiss es, Malfoy. Das war nicht ernst gemeint."

Mittlerweile starrte die gesamte Klasse sie an.

Mit einem Mal legte Malfoy den Kopf leicht schräg und sah ihn komisch an.

"Klar Potter. Und ich bin Salazar Slytherin"

Harry grinste, doch schließlich kicherte er leicht.

"DAS glaube ich eher weniger"

Elegant hob der Gegenüber eine Augenbraue, kam aber nicht dazu, zu antworten, aufgrund einer gerade eingetretenen Professorin namens McGonagall.

"Nun widmen wir uns dem Schwierigen Kunststück eine Tasse in eine Eule zu verwandeln.

Diese Tiere sind recht komplex und es erfordert seine Zeit, aber versucht es dennoch. Den Spruch solltet ihr ja bis heute lernen."

Sie stellte vor jeden Schüler eine Tasse und fing dann an durch die Reihen zu gehen und zu verbessern.

Dabei fiel ihr jedoch auf, dass Harry keinen Finger rührte.

"Mr. Potter? Warum üben sie nicht, wie die Anderen? Können sie das etwa schon?"

"Das auch, aber vielmehr frage ich mich gerade, warum", er hob den Kopf, sah seine Lehrerin stechend an, "Wir das hier lernen. Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. Früher oder Später wird es zum Kampf kommen.

Soll Ich ihm da vielleicht androhen, ihn in eine Kaffeetasse zu verwandeln? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er vor Angst schreiend davon laufen wird.", der letzte Satz troff nur so vor Sarkasmus und die Schüler kicherten, trotz des Themas.

"Mr. Potter, sie werden doch nicht gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen kämpfen! Reißen sie sich gefälligst am Riemen!"

"Nein. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich gegen ihn kämpfen werde.

Dumbledore traut sich doch nicht - er muss ja das Schloss und die Schüler beschützen - Was im Klartext heißt, dass er weiß, dass er vielleicht eine kleine Chance hätte Voldemort zu erledigen, aber wenn er es schaffen würde, würde er selbst dabei drauf gehen.

Nun ja, aus Angst vor dem eigenen Tod hat er mich von den Dursleys weggeholt und in den Kampf geschickt. Sie wissen selber, dass er mir die wichtigsten Informationen enthielt, sodass ich stets auf Voldemort traf, bzw. er gab mir versteckte Hinweise, wie ich ihn finde, wie ich die Menschen hier beschütze.

Glauben sie mir, früher oder später werde ich gegen ihn kämpfen. Und ich halte es durchaus für möglich, dass dabei ein paar 'nicht-betroffene' Schüler mit hineingezogen werden."

"Aber... Ich... Mr. Potter, das würde Professor Dumbledore niemals tun!"

"Zu spät, er hat es schon mehrmals getan. Sehen sie der Realität ins Gesicht, Professor."

Verwirrt sah ihn die Lehrerin an, doch dann beschloss sie, dass es das Beste wäre, die Schüler würden es vergessen.

"Oblivate!", augenblicklich vergaßen die Schüler Harrys Einwand.

Nun ja, außer eben vier Leuten.

Bei Harry hatte sie eigentlich alle Erinnerung an diesen Gedanken auslöschen wollen, doch auch bei ihm funktionierte das nicht, wie er selber verwirrt feststellte.

"Hermione, hat Gonagalls Spruch nicht funktioniert?"

"Aber Harry, natürlich hat er. Über mir liegt lediglich ein Spruch, der verhindert, dass man mir die Erinnerung nimmt. Warum es bei dir nicht funktioniert, weiß ich nicht."

"Nun, Granger, es überrascht mich, dass du das nicht weißt.", erklang Malfoys kalte Stimme neben ihnen.

"Er ist ein Potter. Über den Potters liegt der Familienzauber, genauso wie über den Zabinis und Malfoys."

"Klar! Hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können. ... Moment mal, ihr habt das dann im Zaubertränke unterricht auch nicht vergessen, richtig?", Harry starrte sie hoffend an. /Lass es vergessen sein... Bitte/

"Korrekt, Potter. Du kannst ja doch nachdenken."

"Haha, Malfoy. Sehr witzig."

"Aber, sag mal, Harry", mischte sich Hermine ein. "Warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt?"

"Ihr hättet es nie verstanden... Sowie ihr es jetzt auch nicht versteht. Ihr hättet euch gefragt, wie ich IHM hätte glauben können, hättet versucht es zu vergessen, eure heile Welt nicht zusammen brechen zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

"Aber, Harry, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir, Ich, ... Ich hätte"

Müde winkte Harry ab.

"Lass gut sein, Mione.

Professor, mir ist schlecht. Ich gehe ein bisschen raus."

Damit schnappte er sich seine Tasche und verließ den Raum.

"Granger, so ungern ich es sage, Potter hat Recht.

Wer hätte ihm im ersten Schuljahr geglaubt? Wer hätte auch nur ansatzweise zugelassen, dass seine Illusionen zerstört werden?

Keiner. Erst Recht du nicht."

"Malfoy? Machst du dir ... Sorgen?"

"Ein Malfoy hat...", fing Draco an, wurde jedoch von Zabini unterbrochen.

"Keine Gefühle? Dray" - ein eisiger Blick Dracos - "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Du weißt noch, was du mir vorgestern Abend gesagt hast, oder? Dann weißt du auch, was ich gesagt habe."

Draco grummelte und lehnte sich nach Hinten.

"Warum musst du immer Recht haben?"

"Weil ich dich besser kenne, als du selbst."

"Phhh."

Hermione lächelte.

"Du bist vollkommen anders, als ich dachte, Malfoy. Du kannst ja recht umgänglich sein"

"Manchmal", stimmte Blaise bereitwillig zu. "Meistens ist er allerdings eine riesige Zicke, Diva und - leider - Führungspersönlichkeit, der Prinz von Slytherin. Wenn er was sagt, kann man nicht anders, als es zu tun.

Aber privat müsstest du ihn mal kennen, dann redet er ganz anders über-"

"_ZABINI!"_

Angesprochener verstummte blitzartig.

"Sorry, Malfoy, ich"

"Vergiss es. Ab heute ist dein Bett im Raum der 3.Kässler" Das war quasi ein Art 'Freundschaftspause'.

Jeder Slytherin wusste, dass alles, was innerhalb der Kerker besprochen wurde, oder getan wurde, auch dort bleiben musste.

Er hatte somit dagegen verstoßen.

Und da machte Malfoy keine Ausnahmen - erst recht nicht, wenn der Verrat gegen ihn ging.

Jeder, der bei ihm im Zimmer schlief - was nur Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle waren - genoss sein vollstes Vertrauen. Wer das missbrauchte, konnte sich auf eine Strafe gefasst machen.

"Wir reden nachher ausführlicher darüber."

"Ja, Draco. Entschuldigung.", Draco wischte das Gesagte quasi mit der Hand weg und ignorierte die Beiden, während seine Gedanken sich nun mehr um den Jungen-der-lebt drehten.

Genau dieser war gerade in der Toilette angekommen, wo er auch schon seine Eltern sah, die sich unter einem Zauber verbargen.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Es hängen zig Zauber über der Öffnung."

"Sorry", verlegen sah er seine Eltern an. "Habe ich vergessen."

Eilig änderte er die Zauber, so dass auch seine Eltern ein und aus spazieren konnten, wie sie wollten.

Dann ging er hinein, kurz darauf gefolgt von seinen Eltern.

Die sahen sich staunend um.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Ein paar Sprüche. Nun ja, hier drinnen kann Zauberei ja nicht registriert werden."

"Sehr gut, Sohn. Es sieht..", fing der Vater an, wurde aber von seiner Frau unterbrochen.

"Wundervoll, einfach nur traumhaft", hauchte die Mutter und sah sich das Naturwunder an, dass sich ihr hier bot.

"wir müssen hier lediglich noch eine Art Portal erschaffen, um da hinten hin, zum Schloss zu kommen."

"Wo? Ich sehe Nichts?"

"Ähm... Dieser kleine, weiße Punkt, ganz hinten!"

"Ahja! Jetzt seh' ich's auch! Okay, mach mal."

Harry nickte.

"Porta Amandare Atrium!", ein Torbogen erschien und sofort fing Harry an, Sprüche darüber zu spannen, die ihn erst mal verdeckten vor Fremden und dann nur die von ihm zugelassenen Personen transportierte, was wiederum hieß, die Personen, außer seinen Eltern, mussten ein Siegel von ihm tragen, Amulett, Ring oder ähnliches.

"Okay, los geht's!"

Seine Eltern nickten und traten mit ihm hindurch, um nur Sekunden und einen Schritt später vor dem Schloss aufzutauchen.

"Es funktioniert. Du bist sehr begabt, Harry."

"Ich weiß.", seine Mutter kicherte, als er das sagte. "Aber ihr müsst euch erst mal das Haus von Innen angucken.

Für euch müssen natürlich irgendwo noch ein, zwei Stockwerke eingeschoben werden. Darum kümmere ich mich aber erst nachher. Erst mal bekommen die Tiere wieder etwas zu fressen."

Er pfiff und viele der Tiere kamen an.

Er seufzte.

Natürlich waren das längst nicht Alle.

/Nun gut, dann eben anders/

"VOCARE!", augenblicklich wurden die anderen Tiere magisch angezogen. Es war ein Rufzauber gewesen. Ob es ihm Spass machte? Natürlich! Er liebte die Magie!

Leicht lächelnd ließ er das Essen vor den Tieren erscheinen, bevor er sich auf sein Zimmer verdrückte.

Ruhe, das brauchte er jetzt...

Aber nicht allein.

Nicht wieder allein.

Er wollte nicht alleine sein, wenn er traurig war. Er brauchte jetzt einen lieben Menschen, der sich um ihn sorgte, ihn tröstete, jemand wie

"Mutter!", Lily stand gerade neben ihm und hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt.

"Shh... So, und jetzt erzähltst du mir, warum du so traurig bist und schon so früh da warst.", geschmeidig glitt sie neben ihn aufs Sofa und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

Er seufzte entspannt auf und schloss die Augen.

Dann fing er an zu erzählen von McGonagalls Unterricht.

Am Schluss musste er erstaunt feststellen, dass er weinte.

Das mit Hermione hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Seine Mutter wiegte ihn leicht hin und her, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Sag mal, Harry, bist du eigentlich in irgendjemanden verliebt?"

"Nei- Nun... Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Was fühlt man denn, wenn man jemanden liebt?"

"Wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, so wie ich deinen Vater und dich - nur dass es bei uns eine andere Art von Liebe ist - dann willst du ihn immer bei dir haben. Siehst du diese Person bei jemand anderem, sticht es hier drinnen", sie deutete auf sein Herz. "Und am allerliebsten würdest du jetzt heulen oder dem Mädchen/dem Jungen an der Seite der Person zerkratzen, umbringen oder dergleichen. Wenn du jemanden liebst, kribbelt es bei dir im Bauch überall, du wirst ständig rot, denkst immer zu an die Person, liebst es, dich durch irgendwelche Vorwände in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten (der Nähe der Person) und würdest sie am liebsten immer bei dir haben, sie ständig berühren, küssen,... Wünschst dir, dass kleine Momente nie aufhören."

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte das in sich aufzunehmen.

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete er sie wieder und kicherte leise.

"Das hieße ja, ich wäre in Malfoy verliebt!", er kicherte.

"Nun das wäre gut möglich. Du hast ihn öfter genannt, als alle anderen, hast ihn uns genauer beschrieben, als alle anderen und auch eben, bei der Geschichte hast du mehrmals 'Malfoy' gesagt und lediglich einmal deine beste Freundin 'Hermione' genannt. Bisschen komisch, nicht?

Draco Malfoy,... Hmm, gute Partie, - wenn er so wie sein Vater ist - außen kalt und zurückhaltend, manchmal wütend, innerlich aber weich, charmant, zuvorkommend, freundlich, liebenswürdig, zärtlich,..."

"MUM! Das hört sich fast an, als hättest du etwas mit Lucius gehabt!"

"Da muss ich ihm Recht geben, Honey...", Sals Augen blitzten eifersüchtig. Sein bester Freund und dann so was!

Lilly hingegen kicherte.

"Ruhig, das weiß ich alles von Ziss - Narzissa - und da habe ich auch Lucius wahre Seite kennengelernt und wir haben uns mit ihm angefreundet.

Solltest du auch mal versuchen, Harry. Du hast uns ja erzählt, dass du im ersten Jahr seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast, nun vielleicht wolltest du wissen, dass ein Malfoy niemals leichtfertig irgendwem seine Freundschaft anbietet. Mir und Sal hat er sie erst 3 Jahre nachdem wir uns besser kennen gelernt hatten angeboten, 3 Jahre, in denen wir jeden Tag was zusammen gemacht haben.

Insgesamt hat Lucius in seinem gesamten Leben nur drei Personen die Freundschaft angeboten. Sal, mir und Ziss. Ziss hat er sie gleich beim ersten Mal, als er sie gesehen hat, angeboten.

Wenn Draco dir die Freundschaft angeboten hat, hat er bestimmt nur wenige Freunde. Vielleicht einen. Der Rest sind 'Vertraute', Menschen, denen er auch sein Leben anvertrauen würde, aber sie sind keine Freunde. Sie sind nicht 100 vertrauenswürdig.

Seine geliebten Personen würde er diesen Menschen nie anvertrauen, nie würde er ihnen sagen, wo sie sind, wenn es geheim sein sollte. So etwas sagt er nur Freunden.

Los! Versuch's! Hol Draco hierher! Zusammen mit Hermione und diesem Zabini."

"Aber..."

"LOS"

Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. "Gut. Mache ich. Aber... Kann ich nicht erst einmal mein normales Aussehen annehmen?"

Harry hatte sich in der Woche bei seinen Eltern auch äußerlich verändert.

Seine Haare waren gewachsen, eine Brille war vollkommen unnötig geworden, seine Augen strahlten in einem noch tieferem Grün und seine Aura war dunkler geworden.

Des Weiteren war seine Figur etwas femininer geworden. Von seiner Gesichtsform, über die schlanke Taille und die langen Beine hinweg - worüber er sich übrigens 2 Tage lang wütend ausgelassen hatte und dann angefangen hatte zu schmollen.

"Tu das... Aber, Moment mal. Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal einkaufen. Davor schließen wir alle Konten zusammen und eröffnen dir eines, mit dem Geld, dass du ausgeben kannst. Vorerst wird aber eingekauft. Ich helfe dir beim Aussuchen.", fröhlich pfeifend machte sich Liliane Godric Evans-Slytherin auf den Weg, um sich bereitzumachen, den restlichen Tag lang zu shoppen.

**...Was to be Loved...**

Was dann folgte, war der längste Tag, denn Harry je erlebt hatte. Kämpfe mit Voldemort waren ein Spaziergang im Gegensatz zum Einkaufen mit seiner Mutter.

Als erstes hatte seine Mutter sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und war dann mit ihm direkt vor Gringotts appariert. Gnadenlos hatte sie ihn hinter sich her geschliffen, nur um dann zielstrebig auf einen der Kobolde zuzugehen.

"Hallo. Wir möchten gerne mehrere Konten vereinen."

"Und sie sind?"

"Jess, erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin beleidigt! Sag Harry, bin ich so alt geworden?", besorgt tastete sie ihr Gesicht ab, bis sie begriff, dass sie unter der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen war.

Eilig zog Sie die Kapuze leicht zurück, sodass man ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Lil'! Ich wusste, dass du nicht tot bist!"

"Ähm, doch war ich. Mein Sohn hat mich... Quasi wiederbelebt. Aber nachher genaueres, ja? Wir würden gerne das Vermögen und die Papiere der... Blacks, Gryffindors, Slytherins, mein Anteil und der meines Sohnes von den Potters, das der Evans... Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

"Nun... Ihr werdet reich sein. Malfoy besitzt ja alleine 23, aber ihr..."

"23 Verließe?", fragte Harry naiv, was ihm zwei entsetzte Blicke einbrachte.

"23 Verließe? Sie belieben zu scherzen? Natürlich 23 Stockwerke!"

"OH! Ich wusste ja, dass Malfoy reich ist, aber so...?"

"Schatz, du bist um einiges reicher!"

"Dem Stimme ich zu. 20 Stockwerke von Slytherin, 19 Gryffindor, 9 Evans, 11 Potter und wiederum 11 der Blacks. Insgesamt haben sie also 70 Stockwerke. Dazu kommen noch an die 3 Stockwerke mit dem ganzen Landbesitz aller Familien. Und, sie sind ja quasi mit IHM verwandt, die der Riddles. Er hast zuviel Unheil gestiftet, als das wir ihm das Vermögen übergeben würden, außerdem hätten seine Eltern sowieso etwas dagegen gehabt. Also noch mal 15 Stockwerke. Also 88 Stockwerke."

Harrys Augen waren geweitet, der Mund klappte auf und zu, ohne dass ein Ton entweichen konnte. Er ahnte ja geahnt, reich zu sein, vielleicht so reich wie die Malfoys... Aber nein, er übertraf sie um das dreifache!

"Mum?", krächzte er. "Liebes, er hat vollkommen recht mit dem was er sagt."

"Lilly? Ich werde sofort alles veranlassen. Und noch etwas - du solltest dir Hauselfen anschaffen. Die Anwesen sind teils recht... ramponiert und verkommen."

"Okay. Und könntest du noch ein Stockwerk einrichten lassen? Eines, für unseren Sohn, Harry. Darin wird dann sein Taschengeld überwiesen sowie mehrere Papiere. Dumbledore ist natürlich jegliche Verfügungsgewalt darüber versagt."

"Werde alles veranlassen. Aber du möchtest erst mal etwas abheben, nicht wahr? Ich kenne diesen Blick... Du wirst einkaufen gehen... Einmal, Junge, einmal bin ich mit ihr mit. Ich schwöre - Nie wieder!"

Lilly sah ihren Sohn betont unschuldig an.

Der jedoch starrte mehr den Kobold an, leicht verwirrt.

Komisch... Irgendwie hatte er sich diese Kobolde anders vorgestellt. Griesgrämiger, gemeiner, ... na ja... Anders halt.

"Korrekt. Es geht shoppen", ein irres Funkeln war kurz in ihren Augen erschienen, dass allerdings sofort wieder dem unschuldigen Blick wich. "22.500 Pfund... Und... 20.000 Galleonen sollten für den Anfang reichen. Stelle meinem Sohn bitte auch sofort eine Karte für seine Verließe aus, damit er jederzeit überall abheben kann."

"Natürlich, warte kurz.", eilig stand der Kobold auf und gab Instruktionen an andere umherstehende Kobolde weiter.

"Wird alles umgesetzt. Also. 5.000 Pfund noch einmal... Das wären 10.000 gut... 5 1000er wären 15.000 10 100er, 4 500er, 2 1000er... Et voilà, 20.000 noch zweimal 1000 Pfund und ein 500er und dann habt ihr die Pfunde."

Er überreichte ihr die Scheine.

"Und in diesem Sack sind 10.000 Galleonen und da drüben ist noch einer mit demselben Inhalt. Und hier ihre Karte, Mr."

"Wundervoll, Jess", sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und - Harry runzelte die Stirn; bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war es möglich? - der Kobold lief rot an.

"Danke! Und Psst! Wir waren nie hier!", sie zwinkerte, er nickte und eine pfeifende Mutter schliff ihren verwirrten Sohn hinter sich her.

Draco Malfoy unterdessen war mit seinen Eltern unterwegs in die Winkelgasse. Er hatte von dem senilen alten Sack, wie er Dumbledore zu nennen pflegte, die Erlaubnis erhalten.

Mussten noch ein paar Bücher holen usw.

Seine Mutter war fast ausgerastet vor Freude. Einkaufen! Mit beiden Malfoys!

Für genau die beiden war es Horror pur.

Sicher, seine Mutter hatte guten Geschmack... Aber alles was ihr gefiel wurde anprobiert und gekauft. Jedes Geschäft inspiziert.

Anstrengend!

Der Tag würde lang werden, sehr lang, ahnte der Blonde beschlossen, bis ihm mit einem mal etwas auffiel. Wer kam denn da auf ihn zu...? War das nicht...?

"Potter!"

Harry sah auf.

Seine Mutter zog belustigt die Kapuze etwas tiefer. Niemand durfte sie erkennen.

"Malfoy. War ja klar...", der Junge seufzte leise.

"Hast du überhaupt die Erlaubnis von unserem Lieblingsdirex bekommen? Der böse, böse Voldi könnte ja kommen und dich verhauen."

Harry seufzte.

"Ich habe glatt die Erlaubnis vergessen. Der dürfte jetzt suchen. _Nein_, wie schrecklich!", er sah den Anderen gespielt entsetzt an.

"Genug, Draco.", schritt Narcissa ein. "Mr. Potter", sie nickte ihm zu.

Doch auf einmal änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie über ihm hinweg etwas erblickt hatte.

"EIS!"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich über Harrys Kopf ein Fragezeichen bildete.

"Eis?", wiederholte er nur fassungslos.

"Oh ja, da vorne gibt es das beste Eis der Stadt.", Lucius und sein Sohn sahen gleichermaßen beschämt aus. Blamabel. Wirklich.

Lilly grinste heimlich. Sie kannte Narzissas Verrücktheit nach Eis.

"Kommen sie doch mit, Mr. Potter."

"Lilly?", wandte der sich an seine Mutter.

"Ich weiß nicht, wir müssen noch viel einkaufen... Und- "

"Oh, kein Problem, das können wir doch nachher zusammen machen. Mein Sohn, Draco, muss nämlich auch noch einkaufen, er braucht neue Boxersh- "

"MUM!", unterbrach ihn eine empörte Stimme und ein feines Rot zierte die Wangen des sonst so kühlen Slytherins. (kicher)

Harry grinste.

"In Ordnung."

Die Kapuze immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen, nickte Liliane und gab somit ihre Zustimmung.

So gingen die Familien 'Potter' und Malfoy einträchtig neben einander her zum Eisladen.

"Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Gestatten, Narzissa Malfoy, mein Mann, Lucius, und mein Sohn Draco Malfoy."

Leise flüsternd sprach Liliane einen Veränderungsspruch über ihr Gesicht. Dann erst zog sie den Mantel aus.

Sie hatte jetzt schwarz-blaue Haare und dunkelblaue Augen.

"Liliane und das ist - wie ihr sicherlich wisst - Harry Potter."

Gerade wollte sie fortfahren, als jemand vorbei kam und 'Harry Potter! Guckt mal! Da ist Harry Potter!' schrie.

"Scheiße!"

Eilig ging Harry im Kopf sämtliche bekannte Sprüche durch, bis er einen schwarzmagischen anwandte. "Figura Harry Potter! Calautica!"

Augenblicklich erschien ein Abbild, dass hinab ging und loslief. Die Fanmeute folgte.

Erleichtert löste Harry den Zauber von sich selber, der ihn verhüllt hatte.

"Ich lebe noch!", stellte er, fast erstaunt, fest.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte währenddessen begonnen den Anderen einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen.

"Was?", fragte Harry schließlich leicht gereizt.

"Das war ein schwarzmagischer Spruch."

"_Neeiiinn... Wirklich_?", sarkastisch sah Harry den anderen an. "Wäre mir jetzt überhaupt nicht aufgefallen!"

Liliane seufzte.

Die beiden. 'Was sich liebt, das neckt sich', stimmte bei den beiden voll und ganz. Noch nie hatte sie jemand gesehen, der sich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft stritt.

"Potter, das Zaubereiministerium dürfte das Ganze registriert haben, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Nein, Calautica verschleiert nicht nur eine Person, sondern ist auch dafür da, angewandte Sprüche zu verschleiern und deren Ursacher unkenntlich zu machen."

"Korrekt Potter", stimmte Lucius zu, fast beeindruckt und warf seinem Sohn, wegen dessen Unkenntnis einen scharfen Blick zu.

"Ihr Eis!", der Diener kam und stellte jedem das Eis auf den Tisch.

Harry kostete und stimmte nach dem ersten Bissen sofort dem zu, was Narzissa gesagt hatte.

"Das Beste Eis, das ich je gegessen habe."

"Luc', Zis, Dray - Ich darf dich doch so nennen? - Wollen wir jetzt nicht mal einkaufen?", fragte Lilly sanft.

"Luc'?", wiederholte Lucius Malfoy, vergessend das er eigentlich ein gefühlskalter Malfoy war, entsetzt.

Niemand bemerkte, dass die Frage nur an Draco gerichtet war, da sie die anderen ja früher auch immer so genannt hatte.

Harrys Mutter kicherte. "Das hat ihn schon immer aufgeregt!", erklärte sie dem verdutzten Harry.

"Moment mal! Woher wissen sie das?", misstrauisch sah er sie an. "Kennen wir uns?"

"Oh... Ähmm... Ich glaube, wir gehen doch lieber alleine einkaufen! Harry?", sie legte das Geld für das Eis auf den Tisch. "Lauf" Kichernd rannte sie los, zog ihn in eine Seitengasse, rannte, bog mal links mal rechts ab und schien sich hervorragend zurechtzufinden.

Lucius hatte sie auf halbem Wege verloren.

Sie kamen im tropfenden Kessel an, ohne die Mauer passiert zu haben.

"Mum?"

Die junge Frau, nun wieder in ihrem normales Aussehen befindlich, sah, noch leicht außer Atem, ob des anstrengenden Laufes, kichernd und sich wie ein Kind benehmend das jemand den Lolli weggenommen hatte, runter zu ihrem Sohn.

"Was ist denn?"

"Du bist... Total verrückt."

"Ich weiß. Sagt mir dein Vater auch immer wieder."

Der Junge seufzte.

"Gut, lass uns dann erst mal in Muggellondon einkaufen, ja?", fuhr seine Mutter fort und ging bereits aus dem Pub raus.

"Mal schauen, was wir dir kaufen..."

Was dann folgte, konnte Man(n) nur noch als Horror bezeichnen.

Jeder Laden, der nur einigermaßen ansprechend aussah, wurde 'erobert'.

So ziemlich jedes passende Kleidungsstück gekauft. Schmuck in Unmassen, Uhren, Ringe, Ketten, alles mögliche. Für alle Familienmitglieder.

Nebenbei ergatterte seine Mutter Statuen, Bilder, Halsbänder für die Tiere - Sie hatten schon alle von ihr einen Namen bekommen. Jedes einzelne der Pferde (ihr erinnert euch? 40 hübsche Tiere) und so ging es den restlichen Tag.

Auch Bücher wurden gekauft, und, Unmengen an Anziehsachen für sich, ihren Mann und ihren Sohn, kaufte die Frau ein. Natürlich kaufte Liliane auch noch ein paar Tiere - ihr waren es zu wenig. (O.O)

Selbstverständlich hatten sie am Ende des Tages auch ziemlich viele Pflegesets.

Nur eines war ungewöhnlich, wie Harry auffiel.

- Die ganzen Männer, die seine Mutter angeiferten.

"Mum?", er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie erschien neben ihm - 10 unterschiedliche Hosen, und Hemden auf dem rechten Arm, 15 Kleider am Linken.

"Ja?"

Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, wandte sich dann wieder dem Grund zu, warum er sie gerufen hatte. "Was ist mit den ganzen Kerlen hier los?"

"Oh! Das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Warte, wenn wir mit dem Laden fertig sind, essen wir was und dann erzähle ich es dir."

Seine Mutter wuselte durch den Laden, ging manchmal auf ihn zu, hielt was an ihn, schüttelte den Kopf oder nickte und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Kurz danach tauchte sie wieder auf, bezahlte und sie gingen zu einem Restaurant.

Es war so gut wie leer, da es eines der teuersten Restaurants der gesamten Stadt war.

"Also, Junge, was du wissen solltest ist...

Moment mal, welchen Tag haben wir eigentlich?"

"Ich glaube... 16. Oktober." (muss jetzt der tag sein wundert euch nicht über die fehlende zeit)

"Dann hast du ja morgen Geburtstag!"

"Mum, ich habe in den Sommerferien... Moment... Nein, ich habe nicht, richtig? Das war nur erfunden, oder?"

"Ja. Du hast morgen deinen 17. Geburtstag und, so leid es mir tut, du wirst dich heute Nacht umwandeln."

"Umwandeln?", er runzelte erneut die Stirn.

"Umwandeln. Du hast ja sicherlich bemerkt, dass du dich in der einen Woche verändert hast... Nun ja, das war erst der Anfang.

Weißt du, ich bin Veela.

Du weißt was das ist?

Das heißt, du ziehst Menschen beiderlei Geschlechts an, unterschiedlich stark und bist sehr... Eifersüchtig. Du kannst dir nur einmal einen Partner erwählen, liebt dich dieser nicht, so gehst du daran zugrunde. Er muss dich beschützen und dafür musst du dich vor deinem 19. Geburtstag an ihn/sie binden. Es könnten auch Übergriffe Mitschüler auf dich stattfinden, deswegen müssen wir noch einen Zauber aussprechen, bzw. dir beibringen, dich auch ohne Magie zu verteidigen.

Aber nicht nur das.

Der Vater Godrics - meines Vaters - war Elf.

Diese Gene tauchen in der 3. Generation wieder auf.

Das wiederum heißt, du hast eine bestimmte Verbundenheit - bei dir würde ich auf Natur tippen, ins Besondere Wind. Vermutlich bist du in der Lage zu fliegen.

Und Gewitter sind für Naturelfen ein Art... Magie... Sie üben eine starke Anziehung aus. Und deine Gefühle werden sich auch auf die Wetterlagen übertragen.

Bist du sauer, blitzt und donnert es, bist du traurig, regnet es, fröhlich, Sonnenschein, usw.

Du wirst auch mehrere Instrumente spielend erlernen können.

Außerdem wirst du vermutlich das gute Gehör erben, was heißt, das deine Ohren etwas spitzer zulaufen werden.

Bei manchen Elfen tritt es auch auf, dass sie Flügel haben - nicht auszuschließen, also. Aber, zu deiner Beruhigung, man kann sie verschwinden lassen.

Was solltest du noch wissen? Dien Äußeres wird sich stark verändern. Wahrscheinlich bleibt dir nur deine Augenfarbe.

Sal ist Vampir. Also wirst du vermutlich auch noch spitze Eckzähne bekommen, gut riechen uns sehr scharfe Augen haben.

Blut musst du nur ein mal im Jahr trinken. Du wirst ein 'Geborener Vampir' sein, kein Gebissener. Deine Lebenserwartung steigt natürlich sehr, da alle drei recht langlebige Arten sind.

Verbindest du dich, wird dein Partner an dein Ableben gebunden sein, sowie bei deinem Vater und mir.

Das was problematisch werden könnte ist Animagus werden. Elfen und Vampire können das. Für sie ist es recht einfach. Veelas allerdings nicht. Sie werden nie Animagus. Also wirst du ein Mischmasch.

Was noch?

Du bist sehr besitzergreifend und leicht wütend. Wenn jemand deinen Partner falsch anguckt, könntest du ausrasten.

Ich denke, das wäre es vorerst.

Morgen sehen wir weiter.

Hast du noch Fragen?"

Benommen schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Veela.

Vampir.

Elf.

Bis 19 verheiratet.

Tot bei unerwiderter Liebe.

Die vielen Informationen mussten einfach erst mal verdaut werden.

Heute Abend würde er sich verändern- Ja, aber...

"Mum? Meine Narbe, verschwindet die dann nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich. Iss, dass Essen wird sonst kalt."

Verwirrt sah Harry auf den vor ihm stehenden Teller. Wann war der gebracht worden?

Spät Abends erreichten sie ihr Zuhause. Sie waren unter einem 'Calautica'-Zauber appariert.

Natürlich waren sie noch in der Winkelgasse und Nokturnegasse gewesen. (Harry stellte fest, damals in dem heruntergekommenen Teil gewesen zu sein - der andere war gepflegter)

Harry könnte schwören, dass sie 100 Bücher gekauft hätten.

Und so an die 50 Umhänge.

Zuhause wurde alles per Zauber in den Schrank sortiert.

Als Salazar schließlich fragte, wie es war, warf ihm Harry einen eisigen Blick zu, seufzte und meinte.

"Nie wieder!", das reichte und sein Vater brach in Gelächter aus, in das Harry auch einstimmte.

"Deine Mutter hat dir alles erzählt, oder?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht.

"Wie willst du das mit der Schule machen, wenn du so anders aussiehst?"

"Ähm... Keine Ahnung, habe ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht drüber nachgedacht."

"Wie wäre es, wenn Harry Potter von der Bildfläche verschwindet und ein Harry wir-müssen-uns-noch-einen-Nachnamen-ausdenken erscheint?"

"Gute Idee. Meldet ihr mich dann an? Ich gehe als Harry... Harry... Riddle! Das wird Dumbledore schocken! Ja, als Riddle. Beschlossene Sache!"

"Natürlich. Gute Idee."

Harry kicherte.

"Also deine Eltern, Liliane und Salazar Riddle werden morgen ihren Sohn Harry einschreiben lassen. In einer Woche bist du dann drin."

"Okay. Aber sagt mal, Mum, Dad, was ist mit dem Veela-dasein?"

"Werden Dumbledore informieren, damit er alle warnt. Wer dich reizt, ist selbst schuld."

"Gute Idee. In der einen Woche können wir dann noch lernen und ihr bringt mir bei, mich zu verteidigen. Und Dad, du kannst mit bestimmt in Zaubertränke helfen."

"Klar, aber Vampire haben eine natürlich Begabung dafür, das heißt nachher wird es dir vermutlich sehr viel leichter fallen."

"Wundervoll."

"Ist Jack eigentlich noch auf der Schule?"

"Jack? Kenne ich nicht?"

"Ach, natürlich, der sprechende Hut. Wir haben ihn in den verwandelt als Strafe."

"Oh. Ja, der ist noch da."

"Gut. Könntest du ihn dann nächste Woche befreien?"

"Wenn du mir sagst, wie?"

Sein Vater nickte.

Danach drehten sich ihre Gespräche um Belangloses,... Bis es Mitternacht gongte.

Harry wurde schwindlig... Er nahm alles nur noch weit entfernt war... Dann verschwand alles im Dunkeln. Er spürte Schmerzen, doch erreichten sie ihn nicht wirklich.

Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen und da wurde Harry aus dem Schwarzen gerissen.

Er Spürte Schmerzen.

Überall.

Sein Körper schien entzwei gerissen zu werden, mit Messern zerstochen und die Knochen zerbersten lassen.

Die Welt schien in Schmerz zu explodieren... Und dann regte er sich nicht mehr.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete Liliane ihren Sohn, bevor sie ihn in sein Zimmer brachten.

Dort fing dann seine Umwandlung vollständig an.

Er wuchs, wurde noch schmaler. Seine Muskeln bildeten sich noch etwas aus (nicht so, dass er vor Muskeln strotzt... Nicht zuviel und nicht zu wenig ich weiß, das hilft jeder stelle es sich vor, wie er will).

Seine Brille zersprang und seine Augen erstrahlten in einem noch tieferen Grün.

Die Haut wurde blasser, seine Ohren liefen oben spitz zu und seine Eckzähne wuchsen.

Währenddessen verblasste die Narbe und seine Haare wuchsen, bis sie unter dem Po endeten. Des Weiteren änderten sie ihre Farbe. Sie wurden noch schwärzer, schienen jegliches Licht aufzusaugen.

Insgesamt wirkte er eigentlich recht zerbrechlich, wären nicht seine Augen, die enorme innere Stärke aufwiesen, sowie Magie.

Seine ganze Aura hatte sich verändert.

Sie schwankte zwischen der schwarzen Magie der Vampire, der weißen Naturmagie der Elben und der Schwarzen der Veelas.

Letztendlich schien sich die Magie auf Schwarze zu einigen, die auch Weiße anwenden konnte und Naturmagie inne hatte.

Sachte strich Liliane ihrem Sohn eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte einen kühlenden Wickel auf seine Stirn.

Die Umwandlung war vollbracht.

Ganz plötzlich war alles vorbei, jeglicher Schmerz verschwunden.

Am Ende seiner Kräfte schlief Harry ein.

Erst am nächsten Tag wachte er wieder auf, leicht schläfrig und kaputt.

Im Halbschlaf erinnerte er sich an das Geschehen des Vortages.

Augenblicklich grinste er sprang auf, lief zum Spiegel, ohne irgendeinen Laut zu verursachen, wie ihm später auffiel, eine recht nützliche Eigenschaft der Elben. (Ihr erinnert euch? In HdR 1 - alle sacken im Schnee ein, nur Legolas spaziert einfach auf der Schneedecke lang)

Ob er zufrieden war mit dem Ergebnis?

Natürlich! Da hatte sich das gestern ja fast gelohnt - überrascht bemerkte er, keine Schmerzen zu haben.

In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf.

"Harry-Spatz, du bist ja wach. Wundervoll. Zieh dich an und komm runter, wenn du fertig bist. Wir sind im Esssaal - Übrigens haben wir uns schon eine eigene Etage geschaffen. Ich erzähl's dir nachher.", damit verschwand seine Mutter wieder und ließ einen verwirrten Jungen zurück, der noch versuchte, die in dem in einem rasanten Tempo runter gerasselten Informationen des Redeschwalls seiner Mutter zu verarbeiten.

"Okay...", Harry saß grinsend am Esstisch mit seinen Eltern.

"Dad, du kannst Klavier? Und dazu singen? Ob ich das dann auch kann?", er amüsierte sich köstlich. Seinem Vater war das ganze nämlich todpeinlich - Seine Mutter erzählte, dass er auf ihrer Hochzeit für sie gesungen hatte, und so versank sein Vater jetzt gerade in seinem Stuhl. "Sing doch mal was!", forderte Harry schließlich, leicht kichernd.

"Vergiss es!", schnauzte sein Vater, tiefrot. "Obwohl", ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. "ich bringe es dir bei und du singst mit, dann ist das in Ordnung."

"Was? ICH? Nee- das kannst du dir abschminken!"

Nun war es an seinem Vater zu grinsen, doch das nächste von seine Frau ließ ihn abrupt verstummen.

"Gut Harry, Dad bringt dir Klavier spielen bei, und singen, wobei ich ihn unterstützen werde... Und du musst noch ein 'Windverbundenes Instrument' erlernen, da ich denke, dass deine Naturverbundenheit am stärksten mit dem Wind ist.

Mhhh. Ich kann Harfe! Wir bringen dir Harfe bei!"

Entsetzt sahen sich Vater uns Sohn an, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen.

"Ich soll ihm Singen beibringen?"

"Harfe? Mum! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Als Junge Harfe spielen - das ist doch voll peinlich!"

Ein Todesblick seiner Mutter genügte und beide wussten, sie würden tun, was sie verlangte.

"Du kannst ja auch noch Windflöte und Okarina erlernen. Aber erst später. Die kann ich nämlich nicht."

"Okarina? Windflöte? Klingt schon besser."

"Wundervoll. Ich erstelle dir für die folgende Woche, nein, besser zwei Wochen, einen Stundenplan, damit du das wichtigste lernst.

Übrigens, du brauchst nur noch 2 Stunden Schlaf zum Fit sein.

Und ab jetzt wirst du jeden Morgen joggen und trainieren, bevor der Stunden plan Hogwarts' beginnt, okay?"

"Das kann doch nicht... seufz Natürlich", ein schweres Seufzen begleitete das letzte Wort.

"Schön. Und jetzt reden wir über Draco. Der ist wirklich hübsch.", sie lächelte den erröteten Harry an.

"MUM! Das ist peinlich! Lass uns über etwas anderes reden."

Sie kicherte und fing einfach an, ihm Tipps zu geben, wir er ihn rumkriegen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde glich der Schwarzhaarige Junge mehr einer Tomate, denn je. Sie hatte das - für ihn - peinlichste Thema überhaupt angeschlagen! Okay, sie war seine Mutter, schön und gut, aber das hieß ja nicht, das er mit ihr darüber reden musste, wie ES ging...

Letztendlich, nach einer weiteren halben Stunde ließ sie das peinliche Thema fallen und fing an, per Magie, den Stundenplan zu erstellen.

Das wiederum hieß für Harry, um 4.30 Uhr essen.

4.45 Uhr Joggen, 2 Stunden lang.

Dann waffenlose Kampfkünste.

Nach den 2 Stunden, um 8.45 Uhr, durfte er sich erst mal duschen, dann um 9.15 Uhr ging es wieder los. Schwertkampf.

Um 10.45 Uhr, nach 1 ½ Stunden, durfte er noch mal kurz was essen, dann ging es um 11 Uhr auch gleich schon weiter.

1 Stunde Gesangsunterricht, 1 Stunde, Klavier & eine Stunde Harfe.

Um 14 Uhr wurde dann zu Mittag gegessen.

Um 15 Uhr, nach einer Dusche, ging es dann mit stabloser Magie 2 Stunden weiter. Dazu musste erst mal ein Amulett erschaffen werden, ein Ring, Ohrring oder ähnliches, dass die Magie bündelte und verstärkte.

Darauf folgten 2 Stunden Magie mit Zauberstab, schwarz sowie weiß, und Studien über Magie.

1 Stunde Zaubertränke Studien.

Abendessen um 19 Uhr.

19.30 Uhr Zaubertränke brauen.

21 Uhr Duellieren abwechselnd mit Animagiwerden.

23 Uhr - 2 Uhr Studien und kennen lernen der Fahigkeiten der Elfen, Vampire und Veelas, ihre Geschichte, Schwachpunkte, Stärken, usw.

Das war der morgige Tagesablauf. Die nächsten Tage sahen ähnlich aus, manchmal zwar andere Fächer, doch genauso vollgestopft.

Sonntags wurde dann gelernt und Hausaufgaben gemacht. Der einzige 'freie' tag.

"Mum...", quengelte der Junge. "Das kannst du mir nicht antun, das ist ja... Mörderisch."

"Was? Dabei war das noch der leichte Plan.", sie sah ihn, ernsthaft erstaunt, an, was wiederum Verwirrung und Entsetzen bei dem Schwarzhaarigen verursachte.

"Schau mal, Junge, du hast eine stark gesteigerte Lernfähigkeit. Dir wird alles recht leicht fallen. Lesen kannst du schneller als sonst, und alles was du liest, speichert sich da oben", Salazar tippte seinem Sohn an die Stirn. "Ab. Sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, also in zwei Wochen, wirst du als jemand anderes auf die Schule gehen. Harry Potter wird verschwunden sein, und Harry Caligo Riddle taucht auf. Du wirst einen ähnlichen Plan wie jetzt haben, nur um einiges härter, da sich deine Zeit verkürzt hat. Du wirst denselben Stoff in kürzerer Zeit erlernen. Du darfst natürlich nicht auffallen.

Aber vorerst werden wir Hogwarts rüsten. Du gehst nach Slytherin und weihst einige der Slytherins, die, denen du vertraust, irgendwann ein, damit sie hierher kommen. Sie werden ihre Ferien hier unten verbringen. Die, die Todesser unfreiwilligerweise sind, nimmst du das Zeichen. Die, die Dumbledore vertrauen, erzählst du die Wahrheit über ihn... Kurz, versuch alle gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort zu richten. Dann unterwanderst du noch Gryffindor. Ravenclaw legst du logische Gründe dar, Hufflepuff wird folgen. Severus und Gonagall kannst du dich vielleicht auch anvertrauen. Überprüfe, wer vertrauenswürdig ist, und wer nicht. Du kannst ja einen Vergessenszauber über die Tür legen, dann vergessen alle, die es nicht wollen, alles, sobald sie durch die Tür sind."

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich plötzlich von hinten um ihn und seine Mutter legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Du musst nicht..."

"Doch. Ich will. Ich mache mir gerade mehr Gedanken darüber, wie das nicht auffallen soll, wenn wir andauernd verschwinden."

"Guck mal, wenn Dumbledore die Lehrer darauf anspricht, oder die Schüler, die aber alle sagen, dass dem nicht so ist, dass ihr doch alle da seid, und nur Dumbledore das so sieht, meinst du nicht, der hält sich irgendwann selber für verrückt?"

"Das ist...", Harry blinzelte, zu erstaunt zum fortfahren, was jedoch sein Vater auch schon übernahm. "Hinterhältig.", ein kaltes Grinsen. "Slytherinwürdig"

Harry lachte.

"Mum, du bist... Immer für eine Überraschung gut. Ich für meinen Teil verschwinde auf meinem Zimmer."

Damit ging Harry aus der Küche, um sich in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa zu legen, ein Buch zu rufen und anfing zu lesen.

Überrascht stellte er tatsächlich fest, nach einer halben Stunde, das 500-Seiten dicke Buch durchgelesen zu haben und jedes Wort wiedergeben zu können.

Am Abend erwartete ihn noch eine Überraschung - seine Geschenke!

Er hatte von beiden Eltern zusammen was bekommen.

Eine Schlange, die in die Seelen der Menschen schauen konnte und einen Miniaturdrachen - lebendig natürlich - der Feuer speien konnte, sehr stur war, und ständig spielen wollte.

Dann hatte er zwei Zaubertränkekoffer bekommen, der eine voll mit Phiolen der wichtigsten Tränke, der zweite mit den wichtigsten Zutaten gefüllt. Beides füllte sich automatisch nach.

Natürlich hatte er auch eine Menge Bücher bekommen und Schmuck.

Unter anderem Bücher darüber, wie man Okarina und Windflöte spielte, und passend dazu, die besagten Instrumente.

Nach zwei sehr, sehr harten Wochen für Harry, die voller Lehren und Erkenntnisse waren, konnte er auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen.

Es war ein Sonntag, und grinsend apparierte er vor die große Halle.

Mit einer Handbewegung flogen die Flügeltüren der Halle auf.

Alle Schüler drehten sich synchron um.

Im Eingangsportal stand ein Junge, schlank, muskulös, zum dahinschmelzen, der einen schwarzen Umhang trug, darunter eine schwarze Seidenhose, die sehr eng anlag und ein grünes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen waren und somit den Blick auf schneeweiße Haut frei gaben. Um seinen Bauch schlang sich eine Schlange hoch, deren Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Er trug mehrer Ringe, einen pechschwarzen Edelstein in einer Silberfassung als Ohrring und ein Amulett um den Hals.

Die Haare gingen bis unter den Po und schienen jeden Lichtstrahl zu absorbieren.

Die tiefgrünen Augen funkelten alle herausfordernd und dennoch kalt an.

Lässig ging er zum Lehrertisch, zu dem Schulleiter.

Jedem der Schüler stand der Mund offen.

Der Junge war einfach nur... Heiß.

"Professor Dumbledore? Ich bin Riddle, Harry Caligo (heißt soviel wie Nebel, Dunkelheit) Riddle."

"Natürlich. ...

Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, das hier ist Mr. Riddle. Er ist gerade hierher gezogen und geht daher erst jetzt nach Hogwarts.

Er ist eine Veela und daher ist Vorsicht zu walten. Ihn zu verärgern und weiteres ist untersagt, wer es dennoch tut, hat die Schuld dafür selber zu tragen. Er ist nicht anzufassen, ansonsten tragen sie selber an den Konsequenzen schuld."

Damit setzte McGonagall dem Jungen den Hut auf.

Hallo. Dich kenne ich doch? In welches Haus möchtest du denn?

Slytherin, Jack. Ich werde dich gleich befreien.

Woher...?

Ich bin Salazars Sohn. Ein Wort, und du bist tot.

Natürlich. Ich dachte, ich würde immer in dieser Gestalt bleiben.

Geht schon klar.

"SLYTHERIN!", rief der Hut aus und Harry stand auf, wandte sich erneut um.

"Deine Schuld", meinte er leise flüsternd zu dem Hut. "ist beglichen"

Dann setzte er seinen Weg zum Haustisch fort.

Währenddessen wuchs der Hut, wurde schlanker, nahm menschliche Formen an.

"Danke noch mal. Ich wäre fast verrottet.", rief er Harry zu, bevor er gemächlich aus der Halle ging.

"Geht schon klar.", antwortete Harry gelassen.

Unterdessen stand Malfoy auf, bevor Pansy sich auf Harry werfen konnte.

"Ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Willkommen in Slytherin", er hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin, selber nicht wissend wieso. Nie hatte er jemanden außer Harry die Freundschaft angeboten.

Dementsprechend riß Pansy die Augen auf, Blaise spuckte seinen Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch, Crabbe und Goyle sahen Draco verständnislos an, während auch der Rest entsetzt reagierte.

"Angenehm. Riddle, Harry Caligo Riddle. Und danke.", freundlich lächelnd schüttelte er die angebotene Hand

"Mr. Riddle.", Snape stand hinter ihm.

"Professor...?"

"Snape, Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und ihr Hauslehrer. Wenn sie Probleme haben, kommen sie zu mir." Sein Blick sagte eindeutig 'Wagen-sie-es-ja-nicht-zu-mir-zu-kommen-wenn-sie-ein-Problem-haben'

"Natürlich, Professor Snape, und danke."

Damit nahm er den Plan entgegen und staunte nicht schlecht.

Das war ja die reinste Erholung.

"Sind sie sich sicher, Professor?"

Der Lehrer, der gerade wieder hatte gehen wollen, wandte sich um. "Zu schwer, Mr. Riddle?"

"Nein, nein, der ist doch", er zuckte hilflos mit den schultern, bis er seinen Gefühlen schließlich Ausdruck verlieh. "Sowas von Kurz, zu leicht... Ich meine... Sollten jetzt nicht noch ein paar zusätzliche Fächer da sein, wegen Voldemorts Rückkehr?"

Der Lehrer blinzelte kurz, wegen der Nennung des Namens, entgegnete dann, dass er ja was selber machen könne.

Während sich Harry setzte, Snape verschwand, und Draco anfing zu essen, kam Dumbledore.

"Was haben sie mit dem Hut gemacht?"

"Der Hut? Ach so. Das meinen sie. Wissen sie, die Gründer verzauberten Jack, da er irgend etwas gemacht hatte - fragen sie mich nicht was, ich habe keine Ahnung."  
"Und woher wussten sie das?"

"Intuition. Habe das Gefühl gehabt, und es hat sich bewahrheitet. Ich habe ihn gefragt und er hat es mir gesagt. Daraufhin habe ich ihn zurückverwandelt."

Der Schulleiter nickte und ging wieder zum Essen.

"Liebe Schüler, wie ihr wisst, ist der Junge-der-lebt", Draco stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus - " Harry Potter verschwunden. Jeder, der ihn gesehen hat, sagt mir bitte Bescheid." ein Knurren von Draco. "Und noch etwas, unser Minister, Fudge, hat festgestellt, dass Mr. Potter vor drei Wochen aus der Winkelgasse disapparierte. Wenn uns jemand sagen kann, wie er dort hinkam ohne Zauberei und wohin er apparierte, wären wir euch sehr dankbar."

Harry seufzte. Und das vor dem Frühstück. Nun gut.

"Draco, sag mal, haben wir irgendwelche Hausaufgaben für die nächste Woche auf? Dann mache ich die heute."

Verblüfft sah der andere ihn an.

"Ähm... Zaubertränke für Montag, alles über den Regnare-Trank, die Wirkungen der einzelnen Zutaten usw. Verwandlungen, lernen wie man eine Maus in einen Bücherschrank mit Büchern verwandelt, Dienstag, Alte Runen, die Runen 30-40 noch ein mal auflisten, ihre Wirkung und Nebenwirkung, Banne und Sprüche wo man sie braucht. Geschichte der Zauberei, Kurzdaten über das 16. Jh. Vgddk, für Mittwoch, den Reperire-Spruch lernen und seine Wirkungen. Donnerstag, alles über" er verzog das Gesicht "Schleimschmatzer wissen. Freitag, die Planeten und ihre Auswirkungen auf unser Leben."

Der Junge grinste sein Gegenüber an.

"Schleimschmatzer?"

Nicken. "Eklige, schlabberige, unförmige, rosafarbene Klopse, die alles und jeden abknutschen wollen.", der Blonde erschauderte. "Abstoßend."

"Gut. Wollen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

"Isst du nichts?"

"Nein. Ich habe gerade etwas gegessen."

Sein Gegenüber nickte, stand auf, und augenblicklich brach ganz Slytherin das Essen ab und stand auch auf.

"Ihr... Geht immer zusammen?"

"Ja, eine Regel Slytherins. Wir erklären sie dir nachher."

Der Andere nickte.

"Anguis liberare", sagte er laut und deutlich und die Statue teilte sich, nur um den Blick auf ein Gemälde freizugeben. "Anathema", sagte Draco dieses Mal und sofort wurden sie eingelassen.

"Das, Harry, ist Slytherin.", stolz machte Draco eine weitschweifende Bewegung.

Der Raum war silbern, mit grünen Sofas, einem lodernden Kamin... Und er was riesig. Vor allem strahlte er Wärme aus.

"Gefällt mir."

Beifällig nickte der junge Malfoy - genau das hatte er hören wollen.

"Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, mitkommen."

Damit führte er alle in sein Zimmer.

"Mein Zimmer. Deins ist daneben" - er deutete auf ein Zimmer, wo auch schon sein Name draufstand. "Jeder Slytherin hat sein eigenes Bad. Da du neu bist, ist zwischen meinem Zimmer und deinem allerdings eine Verbindungstür", er deutete auf eine Tür, die direkt neben dem Schrank war.

"Tür zu.", Goyle gehorchte augenblicklich und alle setzten sich. "Nun, das sind Pansy Parkinson, sie ist recht nett, hat allerdings ein Faible für Rosa", er verzog das Gesicht. "Millicent Bulstrode, guter Klamotten Geschmack, zu naiv und leider auch... Sehr oft sehr gesprächig. Wenn du es einmal zulässt, redet sie und redet. Das ist Zabini, manchmal recht weiblich - er ist Quatschtante. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass irgendjemand von deinen Geheimnissen weiß, erzähl es nicht Zabini. Innerhalb von Sekunden kann Blaise es an ganz Hogwarts übermitteln - wobei ich mich immer noch frage, wie er das hinkriegt. Ach ja, und du solltest... Etwas Acht geben - Er ist schwul - und da du Veela bist...

Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, gute Leibwächter, sind immer da, einen zu beschützen, allerdings sind sie etwas... Einfältig und sehr verfressen."

"Und da, das ist Draco Lucius Malfoy", grinste Pansy, wobei Blaise fortfuhr. "Eitel, wie sonst was. Braucht morgens drei Stunden vor dem Spiegel. Er ist außerdem zickig, sehr nachtragend,... Und hat manchmal seine Kuschelphase. Dann schmeißt er sich an dich ran und du wirst gnadenlos zu Tode gekuschelt."

"BLAISE!", rief Draco empört, leicht rosa. "Was denn? Stimmt doch!", nun lachten alle, während Draco einen Schmollmund zog.

"Fies.", murmelte er und Harry grinste nun auch. Seine Mutter hatte Recht gehabt, wie immer. Es war eine Maske, die Draco trug.

"Nun gut, ich bin Harry P-Caligo Riddle. Ich... Werde schnell eifersüchtig, behalte Geheimnisse für mich und... Liebe Schlangen"

Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, kroch seine Schlange hinunter.

"Ach, und ich spreche Parsel", stellte sich Harry weiter vor.

"Du kannst mit Schlangen reden? Cool! Was sagt sie?", Draco hatte sich vorgelehnt und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Im Moment...? Gar Nichts."

Ein Schmollmund ließ Harry grinsen.

'Wie findest du sie?', fragte er auf Parsel.

'Sie sind ehrlich. Ich kann keine Hinterhältigkeit oder Bosheit erkennen. Es sind... Kinder im Körper von Erwachsenen'

Harry sah seine Schlange an. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit, in die Seele der Menschen zu schauen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

'Und die eine hat einen sehr schlechten Geschmack, was Kleider angeht. Ich denke ihr würde mehr so ein Blau stehen und weiß - meinetwegen auch schwarz oder weinrot.'

Er brach in Lachen aus.

Das war zuviel gewesen.

"Sie... Sie sagt, dass Pansy einen sehr schlechten Geschmack hat, ihrer Kleidung bezüglich" Nun grinste auch der Rest.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, stand Harry auf.

"Ich packe mal meine Sachen aus und fange mit den Hausaufgaben an."

Damit verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

"Was meint ihr?", fragte Blaise, nachdem Harry raus war.

"Movere Illuc", damit brachte er seine Klamotten in den Schrank.

"Okay. Fangen wir an. Accio Pergament und Tinte. Und Accio Buch."

In dem Augenblick erschien das Gewünschte vor ihm.

Er fing an mit Zaubertränke und arbeitete sich durch alles durch.

Als er alle Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts erledigt hatte, fuhr er fort mit den Hausaufgaben seiner Eltern.

Nach weiteren 2 Stunden hatte er diese auch fertig und schickte sie mit einem "Mittere Lilly und Salazar" zu seinen Eltern.

Dann las er einfach ein paar der Bücher, die er noch vom Ausflug in die Winkelgasse hatte.

Als er auf der Seite 352 in dem Buch "Die hohen Dunklen Künste" war, trat Draco Malfoy, sein neuer Freund ein.

"Hey. Fertig?"

"Ja.", seufzend klappte er das Buch zu und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

"Was ist?"

"Abendessen!"

"Schei ... - benkleister! Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

"18.30 Uhr, warum?"

"Ich muss weg!" /Ich sollte schon seit einer halben Stunde bei meinen Eltern sein. Verdammt/

"Was? Wohin?", misstrauisch schaute ihn Draco an.

"Bye.", augenblicklich flüchtete Harry und rannte auf das Klo der maulenden Myrthe. "Harry... Salazar Evans-Slytherin! Penetrare!" und mehrere Sprüche folgten, bis sich der Durchgang öffnete und er runtersprang. Unten angekommen öffnete er das Portal, lief durch, und rannte ins Schloss.

"Mum! Dad! Sorry!"

"Schon gut. Komm Essen, dabei reden wir!" Als das Essen da war, berichtete Harry alles.

Seine Mutter nickte am Ende.

"Gut, die Nachricht ist auch angekommen. Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du die Zeit vergisst. Jetzt wird trainiert."

Nickend stand Harry auf. Das hatte er vermisst. Eigentlich war Sonntag, und er musst nicht, aber er wollte.

So fing er an. Erst Waffenlose Kampfkünste, dann ohne Stab zaubern - mittlerweile hatte er den Ohrring und das Amulett - sein Macht war zu groß für nur einen Gegenstand. In den Duellen stand er abwechselnd seinem Vater und seiner Mutter gegenüber. Der, der nicht kämpfte, gab beiden Tipps.

Um ein Uhr beendeten sie das ganze mit einem Klavierkonzert.

Fröhlich verließ Harry das Schloss, ging noch mal zu seinen Tieren, und verließ dann endgültig - nach einem Drachenritt - die Kammer.

Leise trat er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging in sein Zimmer, ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, und duschte sich dann.

Nebenan wurde die Dusche registriert und augenblicklich ging der Blondschopf durch die Verbindungstür, riss die Tür zum Badezimmer, auf, zu erzürnt, um zu registrieren, was er da tat.

"SAG MAL, SPINNST DU? Du kannst ... Doch nicht einfach ... ", sprachlos, mit offenem Mund war er vor dem Jungen zum Stehen gekommen. Harry hatte sich gerade noch eilig ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen.

Dennoch war er ja so gut wie nackt und Draco lief langsam rot an.

"Ähm... Ich gehe dann mal...", hochrot ließ sich Draco auf dem Bett nieder, über das Geschehene nachdenkend.

Kurz danach trat Harry raus, einen dunkelroten Bademantel um sich geschlungen.

"Hey... Was wolltest du denn?"

"Hm? Ich...? Nicht so wichtig... ... Wo warst du?"

"Eifersüchtig?", Harry grinste. "Ich war ein bisschen draußen. Habe meinen Eltern noch einen Brief geschrieben."

"Aha. 7 ½ Stunden lang?"

"nein, habe mich noch ein bisschen umgesehen, in und außerhalb des Schlosses."

Nicken. "Morgen ist um 8 Uhr Frühstück. Nacht."

"Gute nacht... Draco!" Harry legte sich hin und schlief ein.

Allerdings wachte er zwei Stunden später wieder auf. 4 Uhr. Zeit, zum fertig machen.

Er trottete - lautlos - ins Bad und erfrischte sich, dann kämmte er zehn Minuten lang seine Haare - Wie zur Hölle konnten die sich denn bitte innerhalb von zwei Stunden so verzotteln? - bevor er sich dann um 4.30 Uhr rausschlich und draußen um den See herum in den verbotenen Wald hineinjoggte, wieder umdrehte, nach einer Stunde und zurück lief.

Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und gab seinen Tieren zu fressen, bevor er duschte.

Als er aus dem Bad trat, zog er sich richtig an und öffnete das Fenster.

Leise fing er an auf der Windflöte zu spielen.

Der Wind fing an sich zu bewegen, sanft, wenn die Musik so war, stärker, je schneller sie wurde.

Doch vor allem wehte sie um Harry, der das sanfte Streicheln des Windes auf seiner Haut genoss und sich vollkommen entspannte, bevor ihn das Quietschen des Babydrachens aus den Gedanken riss.

Die Tür ging auf, und Harry hatte eilig mit einer Handbewegung, den Drachen Ventus (Wind) versteckt und das Fenster geschlossen.

"Draco, hi!"

"Du bist schon wach? ... Hast du auch dieses Lied gehört?"

"Ähm... Ja... Woher kam das?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber es war wunderschön.

... Gut, wir sollten jetzt essen gehen, kommst du?"

"Ja, Moment noch."

'Sidus, komm. Ventus, du musst dich unauffällig in meiner Tasche verstecken.'

Harry beugte sich vor, um seine Schlange hochzuheben und verdeckte somit den Drachen, der sich auch prompt in die Tasche des Umhangs kuschelte.

"Können.", damit hob er seine gepackte Schultasche auf und folgte Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Gehen wir."

"Halt! Marcel fehlt noch!"

"Marcel? Der aus der 3. Oder der aus der 1.?"

"Dritte."

Draco knurrte.

"Sonorus. MARCEL! WENN DU NICHT SOFORT HIERHER KOMMST, GIBT'S ÄRGER!"

Die Stimme hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Junge mit grün gefärbten Haaren kam verschlafen runter.

"Moin, Dray, schrei doch net so."

Die Augenbraue des Angesprochenen zuckte bedrohlich.

"1. Nenn mich nicht _D R A Y_! oder du bist schneller tot, als du denken kannst. 2. Sprich nicht so... slytherin unwürdig! Das zieht eine Strafe nach sich., das weißt du? Du wirst... Bei Professor Snape alle Zaubertränke sortieren und beschriften und eine Rolle Pergament über jeden der Zaubertränke schreiben. Übermorgen liegt alles auf meinem Schreibtisch. Über die Tränke erkundige ich mich dann bei Prof. Snape."

"Ja, Draco.", der Junge seufzte und der blonde Slytherin wandte sich ab, nur um dann, ganz Slytherin im Rücken, zur großen Halle zu gehen.

Die Türen schwangen auf - durch Crabbe und Goyle - und Harry und Draco gingen mit dem Rest im Nacken rein.

Harry ließ sich neben Draco nieder und erwartete mit Riesenappetit das Essen.

Nachdem es auf dem Tisch stand, griff er nach den Brötchen.

Er hatte gerade die Hälfte fertig, als er spürte wie der Drache aus der Tasche krabbelte, da es ihm dort zu langweilig war.

Flink war der Kleine unterwegs zum Gryffindortisch - oder eher Lehrertisch.

Eilends hatte sich Harry erhoben.

"Ventus! Komm her! Sofort!", der Drache verstand die menschliche Sprache sehr wohl, wollte aber viel lieber spielen.

"Nein! Hier will niemand mit dir spielen! Komm her! _Sofort!_", ein ungeheurer Nachdruck lag in dem letzten Wort, so dass sich das Tier sogar umdrehte.

"Komm"

Kopfschütteln.

"Wir gehen nachher spielen, ich versprech's!"

Das Maul wurde geöffnet und mehrere krächzende und zischelnde Laute folgten.

"... Na gut, komm, spielen"

Erfreut rannte der Kleine auf ihn zu und sprang ihm auf den Arm.

"Sorry, Draco, Leute, komme nachher wieder."

Wütend leise auf den Drachen einredend verschwand er aus der Halle.

Er wusste, was der Kleine als Spielen bezeichnete und war sich sicher, dass keiner darin darauf Lust hatte.

Vor den Gemäuern Hogwarts fing der Kleine auch schon an Feuerbälle zu spucken, - auf Harry.

Der wich spielend aus. Irgendwann erhob sich der Drache in die Luft und Harry machte eine Handbewegung und der Wind hob auch ihn hoch.

Lachend flog er auf den Drachen zu, und fing ihn.

"Habe dich! Gewonnen!"

Beide ließen sich zu Boden gleiten.

Dort ließ Harry Ventus wieder frei und ließ den Wind den Kleinen etwas ärgern.

Immer wieder hob der Wind den Drachen hoch, wirbelte ihn durch die Luft, was dem Drachen fröhliche Laute entlockte, bevor er ihn fallen ließ.

Doch schon bald stoppte Harry das Spiel völlig, um auf die Uhr zu gucken, aufzustehen und zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen.

Dort erwarteten ihn schon Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle vor der Tür.

"Hey. Ich musste mich mit meinem Drachen - Ventus - beschäftigen. Sorry."

Pansy lief sofort auf ihn zu.

"Nein, wie süß!", kreischte sie. "Darf ich? Ja? Ich tu ihm nicht weh!"

'Ventus, darf sie dich knuddeln? Ich warne vorher vor Erstickungsgefahr!'

Er grinste den Drachen an.

'Wer ist sie?'

'Ach ja, das weißt du ja nicht. Darf ich vorstellen?

Pansy Parkinson, nett, liebt rosa... Und hat eine sehr hohe Stimme' - Harrys Elfenohren hatten bei dieser Behandlung schmerzhaft protestiert - 'Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, netter Junge, Crabbe und Goyle... Etwas unterbelichtet aber sehr... Kräftig, sollten sie dich umarmen wollen, flieh!

Und der süße blonde Junge da drüben ist Draco Malfoy.'

'Süß? Aha... Na ja, Geschmackssache. Wann heiratet ihr?'

Harry lief rot an.

"ARGH! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!"

Der Drache war vorsichtshalber außer Reichweite geflogen. Nun kuschelte er sich an Pansy.

"Ventus", zischte Harry sauer, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Was ist denn los?", Blaise sah ihn erstaunt an.

Nie zuvor war der Junge rot geworden, bei keiner Bemerkung. Und nun?

"Nichts, nichts", meinte Harry abwehrend.

In dem Moment kam Harrys Rettung um die Ecke: Professor Snape.

Augenblicklich eilten die Schüler hinein.

Harry setzte sich neben Draco in die erste Reihe.

"Ihre Hausaufgabe!", eiskalt erklang die Stimme des Lehrers.

"Natürlich müssen sie nicht, Mr. Riddle-"

"Ich habe sie aber, geht schon, danke."

"Kommen sie mit?"

"Ich hatte zuvor Privatunterricht und bin etwas weiter."

Der Lehrer nickte zufrieden, sammelte sein Pergament mit denen der Anderen ein.

"Nun brauen wir den Regnare-Trank. Die Zutaten müssten sie kennen, wenn nicht schauen sie in ihr Buch."

Die Schüler nickten, während Harry seinen Koffer rausholte, mit den verschiedenen Zutaten.

Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs stand sein Kessel bei ihm, mit destilliertem Wasser gefüllt, auf einer Flamme.

Harry gab einfach die Zutaten hinein, rührte um, gab neue hinzu und agierte schnell, sorgfältig und ohne auch nur noch einmal auf die Rezeptur zu achten oder irgendetwas abzumessen.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

/Wie Potter letztens... Kann das sein? ... Harry Potter verschwindet und Harry Riddle taucht auf. Zufall/

Sich ablenkend fing er mit seinem Zaubertrank an.

"Ähem... Harry?", fragte da plötzlich Blaise, der bis dato gelangweilt auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte und dem Anderen beim Brauen zuschaute.

"Hm?", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nur, vollkommen in seine Arbeit versunken.

"Der Trank, du musst dafür nicht deine eigenen Zutaten verwenden, Snape stellt sie zur Verfügung."

"Passt schon, mein Koffer füllt sich selbstständig wieder auf, ist also egal."

"Was? Die sind doch Sauteuer!"

"Kann sein, Geburtstagsgeschenk. Hab noch so einen ähnlichen. Aber wie viel soll der schon kosten?"

Harry setzte sich jetzt hin, er war fertig - als erster. Nur zwei Minuten danach war Draco auch fertig.

"Ich denke mal... So ein halbes Verließ? Oder ein ganzes?"

"Geht doch!"

Blaise blinzelte.

"Sag mal wie viele Verließe hast du?"

"Sehr, sehr viele, glaube mir."

"Mehr als Malfoy?"

"Kann sein."

/Natürlich mehr. Fast das Vierfache./

"Der Regnare-Trank war doch zum Beherrschen anderer? Quasi... Eine Art Imperius?"

"Ja, auch verboten, nur noch stärker."

"Tss. Ich wette, der funktioniert bei mir nicht"

"Warum?"

"Ich habe auch dem Imperius widerstanden."

"In Ordnung.", Blaise grinste kalt. "Wetten wir. Ich darf mir etwas aussuchen, was du machen musst, und du dir etwas, was ich machen muss, wenn du gewinnst."

"Gut, aber nicht so was, wie mit jemandem ins Bett steigen."

"Klar."

Sie schlugen sich in die Hände und grinsten, jeder seines Sieges gewiss.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde wollte Snape, dass ein paar ihre Tränke testeten.

"Professor? Ich würde gerne!", grinste Harry gelassen.

Der Lehrer stimmte nickend zu und befahl des Weiteren Ron und Seamus ihre Tränke zu trinken.

Harry schluckte seinen Trank und augenblicklich trat die Wirkung ein.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie in Watte gehüllt, und als wäre alles sehr, sehr weit weg,... So unwirklich.

"Harry!", Angesprochener wandte seinen Kopf langsam Blaise zu.

"Verbeuge dich vor mir."

Augenblicklich knurrte der Vampir in ihm als Antwort und lehnte sich auf.

Auch der Elf in seinem Blut war zu stolz und kämpfte.

Die Veela war durchaus bereit, sich vor Draco auf den Boden zu werfen und sonst noch was für ihn zu tun.

Harry seufzte leise, als er ein bisschen seiner Macht freigab und den Bann sprengte.

"Vergiss es, Zabini!"

Die Slytherins pfiffen und johlten begeistert.

Endlich war Potter nicht der Einzige, der solchen Sachen sofort widerstand.

Ron währenddessen sprang gackernd durch die Gegend, während Seamus sich, aufgrund einer Bemerkung eines - wen überrascht es? - Slytherins auf Dean warf und ihn abknutschte.

"Wette verloren, Blaise, ich darf mir etwas wünschen."

Der jedoch starrt ihn nur an.

Ihm war die kurze Explosion schwarzer Magie aufgefallen.

"Eine Frage", sagte Blaise, sichtlich blass. "Bist du ein Todesser?"

Augenblicklich trat Stille ein.

Harry blinzelte erstaunt.

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie du darauf kommst, aber ich bin vielmehr einer der größten Gegner Voldemorts. Ich kann ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, reicht das?"

Natürlich zeigte Harry auch noch seine Unterarme, als Beweis.

"Nun, Mr. Zabini, da das geklärt wäre, gebe ich ihnen selbstverständlich eine Strafarbeit auf. 1 Rolle Pergament, warum man im Unterricht nicht zu Reden hat. Der Rest kann dann gehen."

Augenblicklich packten alle ihre Sachen und verschwanden aus den Kerkern.

Hermione Granger runzelte ihre Stirn.

Auch ihre war die schwarze Magie aufgefallen und so fasste sie den Entschluss, sich bei den Slytherins einzuschleichen - ohne Ron.

Es gab mittlerweile einen modifizierten Vielsafttrank, den man innerhalb einer Woche brauen konnte.

Und genau das, würde sie auch tun.

Währenddessen fasste Harry den Entschluss die Slytherins... Einzuweihen... In einer Woche würde es eine Versammlung geben.

"Zabini?"

"Ja?"

"Die Wette..."

"Ja, und?"

"Ich weiß, was du machen kannst. Versammle bitte alle Slytherins nächste Woche um 21 Uhr im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. JEDER hat zu kommen - und es ist geheim. Wenn nur ein Außenstehender oder Lehrer davon erfährt...", er ließ die Drohung offen im Raum stehen, doch allein sein Blick reichte dem Jungen schon und er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

"Was hast du vor?", neugierig sah ihn Draco an.

"Lass dich überraschen"

"Gemein", Draco zog einen Schmollmund und sah Harry trotzig an.

"Süß", grinste Harry.

"...Was...?", verdattert sah Draco ihn an.

"Du bist süß, wenn du schmollst!", erläuterte Harry, nur um zu sehen, wie Draco rot anlief, sich verlegen abwandte und stammelnd bedankte, was Harry wiederum zu einem neuen Kichern veranlasste.

/Es macht Spaß, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, stellte Harry innerlich grinsend fest.

"Zum knutsch...", er brach ab, machte eine Pause. "...-ddeln..."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, sein Mund klappte auf... Und er wurde noch röter.

"Ähm... Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich noch ganz wichtige Hausaufgaben machen muss, für morgen."

"Die Hausaufgaben haben wir doch gestern schon gemacht."

Draco achtete nicht darauf und flüchtete, während Harry leise kicherte.

Noch am selben Abend warnte Dumbledore alle Schüler dringlichst davor, das Schloß zu verlassen. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen würde es viele Stürme und Gewitter geben.

Harry wiederum war daraufhin freudig erregt. Er liebte Stürme - seit er ein Elf war.

Doch er wollte abwarten, bis ein besonders starker aufkam.

Nach 4 Tagen war es soweit.

Es war Mittag, doch der Himmel war dunkler, als die tiefste Nacht.

Der Himmel war bedeckt von Wolken, es regnete in Strömen, der Donner grollte und Blitze schossen durch die Luft.

Harry stand mit den Slytherins und Professor Snape im Eingang Hogwarts. Sie hatten ein wenig trainieren wollen und außerdem hatte Snape sie in den verbotenen Wald begleiten wollen, da sie einige Kräuter suchen mussten - für Zaubertränke.

"Nun, wie es scheint...", wollte Snape gerade alles abblasen, als Harry freudig aufschrie und rausrannte.

"NEIN! Harry, nicht! Bleib hier!", rief Draco, rannte Harry verzweifelt hinterher.

Doch genau diesem Jungen wuchsen riesige weiße Schwingen aus dem Rücken und freudig rannte er auf den Sturm zu.

Eine Windhose umkreiste ihn, bevor er sich in ihrer Mitte wiederfand und durch die Luft flog.

Harry lachte, winkte seinen Freunden zu, die mittlerweile fassungslos dasaßen.

Blitze schossen auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu, der sie bereitwillig in sich aufnahm, woraufhin seine Aura sich um ihn ausbreitete.

"MR. RIDDLE! SIE KOMMEN JETZT SOFORT WIEDER HIERHER ZURÜCK! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN!", rief der Professor, teils wütend und aufgebracht, teils amüsiert und verwundert.

Seufzend beendete Harry mit einem Handwink das Spektakel.

Die Windhose verschwand, allerdings fiel nun, da Harry leicht wütend war, Hagel vom Himmel und Schnee.

Eisig sah er seinen Hauslehrer an.

"Ja, Professor?", seine Stimme jagte den Slytherins einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"WAS sind Sie?"

Nun seufzte der junge Slytherin auf.

"Ich lade sie in drei Tagen um 21 Uhr in die Slytherinschen Gemeinschaftsräume ein. Dann kläre ich euch alle auf.

Sie wollten doch in den Wald, nicht?"

Mit einem erneuten Handwink und etwas Konzentration beeinflusste Harry erneut das Wetter, so dass ein angenehm sanfter Wind wehte und die Sonne schien.

"Kein Wort zu Dumbledore oder sonst wem, verstanden?", damit drehte sich der Erbe Slytherins um und verschwand in Hogwarts.

Genau drei Tage später, um 21 Uhr kam es zu dem Treffen.

Harry stand in Front des gesamten Hauses Slytherins und seines Lehrers.

"Ich möchte euch etwas über Dumbledore und Voldemort erzählen. Und etwas über mich.

Dazu muss ich euch allerdings vertrauen können.

Seid ihr bereit mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, bevor ich jede einzelne der Euren beantworte?"

Zögerliches Nicken von allen Seiten.

"Gut. Jeder, der Todesser ist, trete vor. Ach, übrigens, ich habe es mir erlaubt, über diesen Raum einen Zauber auszusprechen. Jeder, der nicht zur Wahrheit steht, wird augenblicklich von einem roten Schimmer eingehüllt sein."

Langsam traten von den ganzen Menschen 15 nach Vorne.

"Gut, jeder von euch, der das Mal unfreiwillig entgegennahm und einem Mugglegeborenen Durchgeknallten nicht vor den Füßen rumkriechen möchte, trete erneut vor."

Zu Harry Freude traten alle 15 wieder nach Vorne.

"Alex", fing Harry an, auf den ersten zugehend, der ihn ängstlich, ob der Ungewissheit, was der Andere vorhatte, ansah. "Gib mir mal deinen Arm mit dem Mal."

Stirnrunzelnd tat derjenige, wie ihm geheißen.

Harry unterdessen legte seine Hand auf das Mal, und es verschwand. Alex verspürte lediglich ein Kribbeln und starrte nun fassungslos auf seinen Arm.

"Wie ... Ich meine... Was hast du...?"

"Ich habe meine eigene Magie", meinte derjenige nur geheimnisvoll und tat dasselbe bei dem Rest.

Als keiner mehr das dunkle Mal trug - Snapes hatte er so verändert, dass die Schmerzen nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln waren - wies er alle wieder an, zurück zutreten.

"Gut. Wer von euch glaubt Voldemort oder Dumbledore?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung traten ca 20 nach Vorne, die sich alle für Dumbledore aussprachen.

"Nun dann wird es Zeit für euch, die Wahrheit über ihn zu erfahren."

"Wahrheit?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen, die gerade in der ersten Klasse war, neugierig.

"Nun, Dumbledore ist nicht besser als Voldemort.

Er nutzt die Menschen aus, vermittelt ihnen ein falsches Bild von sich selber. Er verschweigt die Wahrheit solange wie möglich, und nutzt die Menschen als Schachfiguren.

Er opfert Menschen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn es ihm in irgendeiner Weise hilft.

Der Mensch an sich hat bei ihm keinen Wert, er verrät alle, würde es nötig sein, um sich selber zu retten.

Nie hat er versucht, Voldemort selber entgegen zu treten. Was er stattdessen macht, ist Kinder in den Krieg zu schicken.

Er ist genauso kalt und grausam wie Voldemort."

"Warum sollten wir dir das glauben?", rief da einer der Slytherins und erntete zustimmendes Raunen.

Der Slytherin allerdings, in Front von ihnen, Harry, seufzte nur leicht und fing an zu erklären.

"Weil ich eine seiner größten Schachfiguren war. Ich war Harry James Potter. Zumindest dachte ich das. Dumbledore schickte mich zu Mugglen, die alles 'Unnormale' hassen, damit ich ihm nachher aus der Hand fresse, alles tue, was er sagt.

Jahr um Jahr hat er mich angelogen und dann starb Cedric und dann Sirius, mein Pate, es hat ihn nicht geschert. Er hat mich weiterhin angelogen, doch dieses Mal habe ich es verstanden.

Ich habe meine Eltern gefunden."

Nun war auch Draco gespannt. "Du warst es, wusste ich es doch. Aber... Was meinst du mit Eltern?"

"...Erkläre ich euch woanders. Allerdings können nur die mit, die Dumbledore abschwören und entweder neutral bleiben, oder zu mir stehen. Der Rest kann mich verraten.

Also, wer erfüllt diese Bedingung nicht?"

Keiner reagierte.

Sie vertrauten ihm.

Erleichterung durchflutete den Jungen.

"Dann kommt.", lächelnd führte Harry sie, mit Draco an seiner Seite, zum Klo der maulenden Myrthe.

"Haben sie ihren Verstand verloren, Potter?", Snape sah recht fassungslos aus, was Harry erneut zum Grinsen brachte.

"Darf ich vorstellen mein Zuhause."

"Also Potter, ich wusste...", fing er wieder an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.

"Geheimgang?", dabei sah er Harry fragend an, woraufhin dieser anerkennend nickte.

'Öffne dich!', zischte er in Parsel, nach ein paar weiteren Sprüchen und führte dann die Slytherins die gerade erschienene Treppe hinab.

"Ich zeige euch jetzt meine, etwas aufgebesserte Version der Kammer des Schreckens. Vorher", fing Harry an und erzählte ihnen davon, wie es anfangs aussah.

"Was soll man daraus schon groß gemacht haben können?", fragte ein 3-Klässler spöttisch, doch zog scharf die Luft ein, als er unten ankam.

"Seht ihr den Punkt dahinten? Da wohne ich. Ich glaube wir reisen mal auf die langsame Art."

Mit einem Lächeln rief er die Drachen, die sanft landeten.

"Bitte aufsteigen. Die beiden bringen euch zu meinem Schloss."

Langsam stiegen alle auf, nur Draco stand noch bei Harry, vollkommen in Gedanken.

/Harry wäre auch für meine Eltern eine gute Partie. Sie wären mit ihm einverstanden. Er ist mächtig... Und süss, nett, sexy, lieb, höflich, absolut heiß, ... Aber ob er wohl auch einverstanden wäre? ... Ich weiß, das ich ihn mag, aber Liebe? Und wenn ja, liebt er mich auch...? ... Das heißt nicht, das ich ihn liebe. ... Naja... Vielleicht ein klein wenig./

Nachdem die beiden Drachen weg waren beobachtete Harry amüsiert Dracos Mienenspiel.

Von verträumt, über anhimmelnd und peinlich - er war errötet und Harry hätte in dem Moment recht viel dafür gegeben, zu wissen, was der Andere gerade dachte - zu nachdenklich und entsetzt.

"Über was denkst du nach, Süßer?", fragte er, ohne nachzudenken.

Erschrocken fuhr der andere hoch.

"Hm? Was?... Ich...? Über gar nichts!", stritt er ab, bevor ihm etwas auffiel. "Wie nanntest du mich doch gerade?"

"Was hast du den gehört?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Der Blonde errötete leicht.

"Weißt du, es gibt viele Namen für dich..."

Der Blonde errötete noch mehr.

"Arrogant, ichbezogen, selbstverliebt, ..."

Draco zog eine Flappe.

"...Süßer, Honey, Love, ..."

In dem Augenblick riss Draco die Augen auf, seine Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden und Harry sah ihn lasziv an.

"Ähm ich.. Ich..."

"Du? Du?"

"Was... Wie... Ich meine..."

Harry lachte.

"Du bist süß", Harry berührte mit seinen Lippen kurz die des anderen, bevor er gerade wieder gehen wollte.

Zwei Arme hinderten ihn jedoch erfolgreich daran und zerrten ihn zurück, an den anderen warmen Körper.

"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", meinte Draco seine alte Selbstsicherheit wiedergewonnen, und presste seine Lippen sanft auf die Harrys.

Harry grinste kurz, bevor er sich dem Kuss ergab, sein Arme um die Hüften des anderen schlang um ihn noch näher an sich ziehen zu können.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und seine Zunge stupste sanft an die Lippen des Anderen, um Einlass bittend, der ihnen sofort mit einem wohligen Seufzen gewährt wurde.

Blitze schienen durch ihre Körper zu jagen, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und beide stöhnten leise auf.

Leider mussten sie sich trennen, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Draco öffnete seine Augen wieder und wurde sofort rot, als er sah, wie sich - sein - Harry Grinsend über die Lippen leckte und ihn dabei ansah.

"So, Honey, da du mich ja aufgehalten hast müssen wir jetzt die Abkürzung nehmen."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln wegen dem erneut roten Draco, rief er das Portal und kam vor seinem Schloss raus, den Arm um Dracos Hüfte gelegt.

"Mum! Dad!", es erfolgte eine Warme, herzliche Umarmung. "Das hier ist Draco Lucius Malfoy.", leicht grinsend schob er den noch immer leicht erröteten Draco nach vorne, der sich daraufhin vor seinem Vater verbeugte, sich dann nach ein paar kurzen freundlichen Worten seiner Mutter zuwandte, vor der er sich ebenso verbeugte und ihr die Hand küsste.

"Ausgezeichnete Wahl, Schatz", meinte seine Mutter.

"Genauso süß, wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast!"

Darauf folgte ein entsetztes "Lilly!" bzw. "Mum!", von Vater und Sohn.

Sie wurden jedoch durch die herannahenden Drachen abgelenkt.

Langsam stiegen alle Schüler hinab.

"Wow!"

"Hammer!"

"Absolut geil! Hier könnte ich leben!"

"Wie im Märchen!", meinte ein Mädchen, was ihr ein paar verständnislose blicke einbrachte. Was war denn bitte ein 'Märchen'?

"Nun, Mr. Riddle, ausgezeichnete Arbeit.", meinte eine kühle Stimme.

"Danke, Professor."

Harry drehte sich nun dem Rest zu und brachte sie zum Verstummen.

Ein jeder schaute ihn gespannt an.

"Also der Mann dort ist mein Vater, Salazar Slytherin-Evans, das ist meine Mutter, Liliane - kurz Lilly - Evans-Slytherin. Ich habe Vampirblut, Elfenblut und Veela blut in mir.

Noch Fragen?"

Alle starrten ihn an, bis schließlich ein Mädchen seines Alters meinte "Hast du schon deinen Lebenspartner gefunden?"

Auf einige fragende Blicke hin, erlaubte es sich Harry, die anderen schnell einzuweihen.

"Jede Veela hat einen einzigen Partner - oder Partnerin, was aber eher selten der Fall ist" - enttäuschtes Seufzen der Mädchen - "und für's Leben. Ist die Liebe unerwidert geht die/der Veela daran zugrunde.

Der Partner wäre dann an mein Ableben gebunden, was im Klartext heißt, so an die 1000 Jahre. Diese Liebe dauert ewig, und ich kann ihn nie betrügen, würde alles tun, was er von mir verlangt."

"Das hört sich an, als würdest du ihn schon kennen…?", meinte Pansy, mit einem leicht tröstenden Blick zu Draco, der tieftraurig schien, den Kuss vergessen.

"Pans', das ist doch wohl nicht so schwer, Dracy ist 'ER'.", erklärte Blaise, woraufhin Pansy feuding Draco ansah, der, auf Bestätigung wartend, zu Harry sah.

Eine leise Hoffnung stand in seinen Augen und Harry lächelte sanft.

"Blaise hat - wider Erwarten - Recht, Honey. Ich liebe dich, du bist der einzige, den ich je lieben werde, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Graue Augen weiteten sich, bekamen einen fröhlichen und gerührten Schimmer, bevor sich zwei Arme um Harry schlangen und er immer wieder Flüsterte "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry, schon so lange"

Die Mädchen seufzten bei dem Bild leise auf und ein gehauchtes "Wie süss", war zu vernehmen.

Harry löste Draco vorsichtig von ihm, nur um ihn neben sich abzusetzen und einen Arm um dessen Taille zu schlingen.

"Hermione, eigentlich wollte ich dich ja schon viel früher enttarnen, aber na ja. Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

Ein Slytherinmädchen namens Nella trat vor.

"Woher wusstest du das?"

"Ich habe erstens gesehen, dass du den Trank braust und zweitens verhältst du dich nicht slytherinmäßig. Drittens kann ich riechen und fühlen, dass du jemand anderes bist."

"Du bist besser, Harry, als je zuvor."

"Ich weiß, ich bin sooo genial!", er hatte sein schelmisches Harry-Potter-Grinsen aufgesetzt.

"Ich vertraue dir und werde auf deiner Seite stehen.", sagte sie schließlich mit Nachdruck.

Das Grinsen verschwand und ein freundliches, Harry Evans-Slytherin Grinsen erschien, das seine Augen strahlen ließ und sie automatisch zurücklächeln ließ.

"Danke."

"Das war's noch nicht, Harry!"

Eine Augenbraue wurde hochgezogen.

"**Gott verdammt, Harry! Du hättest was sagen können! Was meinst du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe, nachdem ich das im Unterricht gehört habe! Und dann einfach so zu verschwinden! Wir haben noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden, Freundchen! SO kommst du mir nicht davon. Du bist ein gottverdammter Egoist! Hast du vielleicht einmal daran gedacht, dass du Voldemort nie alleine gegenüber stehen wirst? **Ich bin deine Freundin, Harry, und ich kenne dich - zumindest etwas - und ich werde dir beistehen, wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfen musst. Nicht weil Dumbledore es sagt, nicht weil ich auch im Rampenlicht stehen möchte, mit dem Jungen-der-lebt befreundet sein möchte oder weil ich zufällig reingeschlittert bin und jetzt versuche mein leben zu retten, sondern weil du mein einziger Freund bist, wie ein Bruder für mich bist. Du warst immer da, wenn ich dich brauchte, hast erkannt, dass ich mehr war als ein Bücherwurm, erkannt, warum ich das tat, und du hast mich akzeptiert, als erster und einziger. Und die ganze Zeit in der du mich getröstet und im Arm gehalten hast, als du mich beruhigt hast, in der ganzen Zeit habe ich nie bemerkt, dass eigentlich du es bist, der gehalten werden müsste, dem ich tröstende Worte zuflüstern sollte, dem ich helfen sollte.

Ich möchte dir helfen, weil du Harry bist, und alles, was mir in dieser Welt lieb und teuer ist (In der Zaubererwelt, sonst ist da natürlich noch ihre Familie)."

Aus den Reihen der Slytherins erklangen vereinzelte Schluchzer und jeder schien berührt.

Harry trat leise vor.

"Mione, ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Mutter kam vorwärts gestürmt und drückte Hermione an sich

"Das war eine wundervolle Rede, du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen.", schniefte sie und Drückte Hermione noch einmal, um sie dann loszulassen.

"MA! Ich bin dran mit reden."

"Hm? Oh, ja, sorry... Aber das musste sein."

Harry schüttelte leicht verzweifelt seinen Kopf.

"Herm? Danke, vielen, vielen Dank für dien Vertrauen und deine Freundschaft. Ich hätte dir mehr erzählen müssen, aber weißt du, für mich war es einfach, na ja, ich hatte nie jemanden zu reden, jemanden, dem ich alles sagen sollte, jemand, der wollte, das ich alles erzählte und ich war es nicht gewöhnt - nun, ich bin es immer noch nicht so ganz.

Es tut mir Leid, verzeih mir."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein Harry, nicht du bist es, der sich entschuldigen muss. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mehr..."

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

"Gryffindors.", sowohl Hermine Granger als auch Harry sahen ihn verwirrt an, während die Slytherins nur nickten.

"Hat eigentlich ganz Gryffindor das Harry-Potter-Syndrom?"

Jetzt verstanden die beiden gar nichts mehr.

"Mein Gott, damit meine ich dass ihr immer versucht die Schuld bei einem selber zu suchen, ich meine, vielleicht ist einfach nur vieles zusammen kommen, vielleicht hat ja nicht einer die Schuld, aber nein, lieber nach dem dem Motto 'Mea Culpa', hm?

Okay, lasst uns einfach das Thema wechseln, ja?

Was ist dein Plan, Harry?"

"Plan?", wiederholte der nur sehr hilfreich und noch immer heillos verwirrt, den Gedankengängen seines Freundes nicht ganz folgend.

"Plan? Was für ein Plan?"

"Bitte, Harry. Sag mir das du einen Plan hast! Du kannst doch nicht... Einfach... ARGH! Gryffindors!", langsam aber sicher verzweifelte Draco.

"OH! DER Plan."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen folgte der Antwort, woraufhin Harry, innerlich grinsend, beschloss ihn noch etwas aufzuziehen...

"Ne, hab' ich nicht."

Mit wildfunkelnden Augen und einem tiefen Grollen drehte sich Draco zu ihm um.

"_Harry Evans-Slytherin..."_

Harry hatte die Augen aufgerissen und wich zurück, als er Draco so sah und fing schließlich eilends an sich zu verteidigen.

"SCHERZ! Das war ein Scherz, Drag', nur ein Scherz, ... Ich habe einen Plan, okay! Einen sehr, sehr guten Plan"

Ängstlich sah er zu seinem Freund, der ihn nur breit angrinste, was bei ihm erst Erleichterung, dann Empörung hervorrief.

"Das... Das war fies!", der Slytherin sah ihn betont unschuldig an und Hermione brach in Lachen aus.

"Ihr... Ihr seht aus wie ein altes Ehepaar!"

"Siehst du Draco, das habe ich euch auch schon gesagt", mischte sich nun auch Blaise ein. Harry und Draco drehten sich synchron um, um ihnen die Zunge rauszustrecken.

"Harry, lass uns ins Haus, dann erzählst du es ihnen. Was möchtet ihr trinken?"

Während Harry also Die Slytherins inklusive Hauslehrer und Hermione ins Haus führte machte seine Mutter die Getränke und sein Vater vergrößerte das Wohnzimmer.

Angekommen ließen sich Harry und sein Vater auf die beiden Sessel fallen, während der Rest sich auf das, nun extrem vergrößerte, Sofa setzte... Nun ja, Draco ließ sich nonchalant auf Harrys Schoss nieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte damit weniger Probleme und schlang seine Arme um dessen Taille.

"Gut, mein Plan...", meinte er leicht abwesend, viel mehr auf den Jungen auf seinem Schoss fixiert, der ihn verführerisch anlächelte, als er dessen Blicke bemerkte.

Sein Vater rollte nach einer Minute mit den Augen.

"Ich glaube, ich werde euch den Plan erklären.

Erst einmal wollen wir alle Schüler und alle Lehrer auf unsere Seite ziehen. Dann, in den Winterferien, werden alle Schüler bei uns hier unten bleiben - wir werden 'Kopien' ihrer Selbst zu ihnen nach Hause schicken. Ihr werdet hier unten ausgebildet werden, wenn ihr wollt, der Rest kann sich einfach amüsieren.

Harry hat als mein Erbe Macht über Hogwarts, er kann dem Schloss befehlen was er will - Wände verschieben, Leute verschwinden lassen, alles.

Sobald Voldemort eintrifft, werden wir es so machen... ", grinsend erzählte er von ihrem Plan und alle stimmten begeistert zu.

Nur Hermione hatte Bedenken.

"Aber... Wenn wir uns plötzlich alle verstehen, wird Dumbledore da nicht misstrauisch? Vor allem, wenn alle verschwinden?"

"Erstens, die Kopien und zweitens sollt ihr euch wie früher zueinander verhalten, klar?"

"Salazar", meldete sich Snape nun auch. "die Bilder..."

"Ah, ich weiß, was du meinst, aber nein, sie können nicht Spionieren, - sollte eines auch nur versuchen einen der Gründer - oder einen seiner Erben - zu verraten, wird es sofort verschwinden, als hätte es nie existiert."

Ein berechnender Blick in Richtung Harry. "Wird er mit der Macht zurechtkommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alleine schaffen würde, aber ich habe ja Hilfe, nicht wahr Schatz?", grinsend sah Harry seinen Freund abwesend nicken und ein "mh", viel mehr auf seine Lippen fixiert, als auf die Worte.

"Komm, wir heiraten jetzt und haben dann unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

"Natürlich.", wieder ein abwesendes Nicken, wobei alle in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Erst da registrierte der Blonde das Gesagte und sah Harry empört an.

"Weißt du", sanft fuhr Harry die Züge des Gesichts nach. "Wir könnten Die Hochzeitsnacht auch gleich vorziehen..."

Der wurde nun doch rot und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes und murmelte ein leises "Bastard!", was ihm ein sanftes Lachen einbrachte.

Während der folgenden Besprechungen zog sich das Paar dann doch zurück (Was ihnen sehr viele neckende Kommentare einbrachte und Wünsche zur Einladung zur Hochzeit).

Natürlich blieben beide brav und Harry führte Draco lediglich einmal durch das Anwesen und die Umgebung.

Als sie nach 5 Stunden wieder kamen, saß der Rest bereits am Esstisch.


End file.
